Guardians of the Pharaoh
by Felicia Angel
Summary: In the weeks after the battle in Crystal Tokyo, the group finds themselves gaining new powers and face an enemy from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Set/Konrankami Sabaku, and some others later on, as well as the story line. Aside from that, none of it is mine and belongs to someone else entirely. I own little and some of it already disappeared, so please don't take anymore.

Note: This is the sequel to _Shards of the Ginzuishou_, and takes place in two parts (much like Sailor Moon R and Sailor Moon Stars in the anime, as well as the Battle City arc…okay, that one has three parts: Battle City, Noa, and the Finals). This part deals with the group heading into the Shadow Realm and dealing with fears, insecurities, and gaining their new powers. Some parts will be longer then others (some people have more to work with…cough Kaiba cough).

The Guardians of the Pharaoh: Shadow Arc

**The Shadow over Domino**

_(Author's Note: I offer no apologies to H. P. Lovecraft, he threw one over Innsmouth and it wasn't as bad as mine is…and if you don't understand that then don't worry about it…)_

In the week after the attack against Crystal Tokyo and the defeat of Apopis, life had slowly returned to some sense of normalcy. Kaiba had been quick in getting Atemu and Bakura a few fake items needed to survive in the modern world, such as a birth certificate and such, and the two added in last names that suited them, with Atemu becoming Ouji Atemu and Bakura becoming Doraboru Bakura. Sometime after that, Shizuka's mother insisted on collecting her daughter and bringing her home. She and Mokuba, secretly, exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses so as to stay in touch, and Mokuba, upon learning of a school trip to the town where Shizuka lived to see a play at her school, quickly set up a time for them to meet.

All secretly, their brothers were under enough pressure.

Ami and Ryou had moved in together while Sabaku had allowed Bakura to move into the home she had gotten when she arrived on Earth. Rei gladly added in her own belongings to the Kaiba mansion, making her own space apart from most of the technology that seemed to clutter the house. Mako was more then happy to move in with Jounouchi and his father, and Minako had already gotten herself a place with Ryuugi. The Outers had gotten themselves a room nearby and shared it with Shadi, Isis, Marik and Rishid until such time as the family would return to Egypt, though it might not be anytime soon, as Shadi felt that staying with the Pharaoh was more important and Isis had been offered a job at Domino Museum. Rishid and Marik still had to tie up the ends with the Rare Hunters, and seemed to be doing a speedy job of it.

Atemu, of course, there was no question. He was staying with Yugi, and thus moved in there. Mutou Sugoroku was more then happy for the addition to the family, especially one who loved his son so much and whom, it appeared, had saved him when he had first gotten the Millennium Puzzle.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere," Sugoroku told Atemu as the Pharaoh helped him cutting the vegetables for dinner, "You called me Siamun."

"Yes," Atemu said, also remembering, "you're the reincarnation of my advisor, of the one who also held that position during the time of my father."

"I see. And Yugi?"

"He is…like me, but different. Much like Bakura and Ryou, only Ryou is what might have happened had Bakura's family not been killed. Kaiba and Jounouchi are reincarnations of those who helped protect me in the past as well, as are Anzu and Ryuugi, and even Honda. Mokuba and Shizuka share a soul from the past, but Yugi…he is my aibou."

Sugoroku nodded, adding in the vegetables and tasting it before he nodded. "This should do. Go help Yugi set the table, if you'd please, Atemu."

With a nod, Atemu walked in and saw Yugi working on some of his homework. The ikizuishou-pyramid was around his neck and he looked up when Atemu walked in, smiling happily when he saw him.

"Your grandfather says it's time to set the table."

Yugi nodded and got up, going into the kitchen and helping Atemu with the table setting before the trio sat down to eat.

After dinner Atemu helped to clean up while Yugi went upstairs to get ready for bed. The small shop only had so many rooms so Atemu was sharing one with Yugi. As they finished cleaning, Sugoroku said, "I understand that you two are young, and in love. All I ask is that you two are quiet."

Had Atemu been drinking anything he would have choked. As it is, he went pale and blinked. "Nani?"

"I was in love as well, you know. I know all about what goes on."

"W-wait, I mean…I don't…"  
"You've been with my grandson for nearly a year or two. Thus far he hasn't been hurt and not a good deal of evil has been done to him because of you. I understand it was because of Kaiba's anger at you for beating him, as well as Pegasus' own greed, that caused me to be put into danger, but I am fine with that. It didn't kill me or hurt Yugi too much, and if he was put into danger you saw to it that he came out of it unharmed. You mean a lot to him, and I'm not about to disapprove of your relationship. All I ask is that you two are quiet for my sake."

Atemu blinked again then finally nodded. The old man smiled. "Good, now, I'm going to bed. Have a good night."

As he walked up the stairs to Yugi's room, Atemu wondered how he got such a nice yet odd grandfather. Siamun was odd, yes, but not like this…maybe it was just because Atemu never had someone he loved in the past. As far as he could tell, he acted that way only towards Mahaado and Mana…

Atemu paused at the doorway, remembering their presence at the final duel against Apopis. Despite the fact that the Ring belonged to Mahaado, his soul had been instead imprisoned in the card of the Black Magician, his ka. This saddened Atemu in a sense, as none of the others were trapped as such. Set was reborn as Kaiba, Akunadin…well, maybe it was better he wasn't reborn, Isis might be Isis Ishtar, the two looked a good deal alike and both wore the same Millennium Item, Shada and Shadi were close but not completely, and Karim…who knows, but he did have some of Shadi's features as well.

He pushed that out of his mind and walked into the room, seeing Yugi sitting on the bed, the ikizuishou having disappeared, probably into his body for the night. At first this had worried Atemu but now he was getting used to it.

"What did Ojii-chan want?" Yugi asked.

"He simply wanted to tell me that he's happy I mean so much to you, and that I appreciate you."

Yugi blinked and smiled before moving over for Atemu to get in. Some of Yugi's night clothing fit, but slightly small. Atemu had to get a few new things, but not really. The two were content with dressing almost identically, but night clothes was another issue, as was…

Well, what Sugoroku had suggested they were going to do. While both had proclaimed their love, the truth was that Atemu didn't want to hurt Yugi, and thus hadn't exactly…consummated…their relationship.

As to if anyone else had…well, no one was telling or asking.

Atemu got into bed and Yugi smiled him before Atemu gave him a kiss and the two lay in bed. It seemed that Yugi didn't really mind the fact they hadn't…and was content with snuggling or spooning for the moment. Atemu was content with this as well, as it made Yugi happy and making Yugi happy was part of his daily life now. He had lost his aibou once, and while he had come back he wasn't so sure about the next time or anything after that. The visions Isis and Rei had seen before the battle had only stopped at Yugi's death, and neither had had visions recently it seemed, so while it gave Atemu some reason to worry, it wasn't much.

In a moment after he had put his arm around Yugi, Atemu fell asleep.

* * *

The mansion was silent. Most of the staff had left, or had gone to bed.

Rei was asleep nearby, and Kaiba knew he should be as well, but the glitches in KaibaCorp's computer system had to be looked at. The problem seemed internal but from his own searches as well as those conducted by some of the few people in the company he trusted, it wasn't from anyone's computer terminal. Some of the codes, as well, seemed to be those of the Big Five, but that was impossible. The Five had tried to imprison him in his virtual world shortly before the whole incidents with the Senshi, but he had been saved by Atemu/Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai and Mokuba. The Five, as punishment, were left in the virtual world.

Thus, it had to be impossible.

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was taking up a good deal of his sleep time, and while he was used to maybe going a few nights on low or only fueled by caffeine, since his return from Crystal Tokyo, he had found less reasons to stay up late. Work was work, but could be delegated, and Rei knew who to trust, as did he.

Trust was a new word to him now. Rei trusted in Tsukino Usagi to be the person she was, to be there for them, and also had an obligation to protecting her. Now, though, that obligation had been put aside, by Usagi herself, to allow Rei to have a normal life, and to live with Kaiba. Thus, Kaiba trusted in Rei, and through her trusted in Usagi.

Strangely enough he trusted in Atemu as well. He blamed it partly on his past life finally getting some foothold, but Rei pointed out that sometimes that wasn't always the case. Atemu commanded, like Usagi, for respect but it was a different type. As well, both Kaiba and Atemu fought the same game for different reasons but always enjoyed fighting the other. Kaiba had to admit that was true. The first game against Atemu had brought him a new kind of excitement that he hadn't experienced before, and after his short break from reality he had moved quickly not just for revenge but to make the Solid Vision technology a reality so he could fight without the 'Shadow Games'. The 'Experience of Death' had been his way of a 'Penalty Game', and after he returned from Duelist Kingdom he had deleted that program.

Duelist Kingdom…there, he had fought Atemu again, and once more they had felt a kind of kindred…something. Atemu had at first looked at the game as regular, but once he realized how to play he had smiled and said it was games like this which showed him a challenge. Having heard and known about the line of people who had crossed Atemu, Kaiba was sure it was. What had gone on against Pegasus, Kaiba only knew bits and pieces. To counteract the mind reading that cheater had used against them at first and also against Kaiba to win and take away his only chance of saving Mokuba, Yugi had suggested to Atemu they switch places within their turn and not communicate about the cards on the board or what they played. This had worked up until Pegasus had used the power of the Shadow Realm to drain Yugi's energy, leaving Atemu alone.

Kaiba wondered only briefly what had happened to that has-been and realized he didn't really care. As long as he didn't resurface and as long as those he cared about and now called friends (well, only to Rei and that was with her swearing she wouldn't say anything) weren't in danger from Pegasus, the man could rot on that Fantasy Island of his with his idiotic cartoons.

Kaiba finally shut the computer and went to the bed. As he got in Rei shifted and he found himself being hugged.

"Finally," she muttered.

"You should've just gone to sleep."  
Rei's violet eyes opened slightly and she gave him a sleepy smile. "Ie, I like knowing you're here. I can hold you and make sure you don't get back up again."

Kaiba gave her a smile. While they hadn't discussed furthering their relationship, Kaiba also hadn't thought a good deal on it. He had…issues…with letting people in, and that part of their relationship, when it got physical, might have to wait a little while longer.

Still, Rei had not asked about it and thus it wasn't brought up. Rei moved closer, causing Kaiba a mixture of comfort and insecurity before both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

He wasn't alone at least.

* * *

Ryou realized how he had gotten used to being alone in the house, mostly from living away from his family during the time he wasn't sure about the black out times. After finding out about the Millennium Ring and the spirit within, and especially after Duelist Kingdom, Ryou had tried to avoid his friends for fear that Yami Bakura would hurt them.

Now wasn't the case and he looked over as Ami finished the last of her work then got up. The two had lived together for a short amount of time and both were too proper and too worried about school to really do much beside live together and sleep together but not in any sense besides sharing a bed.

Ryou wondered if any of them had gone further in the relationship, but he wasn't sure and found that he only slightly cared, but not completely. His relationship with Ami was his own and he had been a private person anyway.

"Tired," Ryou asked when he saw Ami hid another yawn. It wasn't really a question. They didn't often use questions, and when they did it often was something important.

"Hai," Ami admitted before looking at the clock. "It's late, we should go to bed."

The two went to bed without much thought to the others, really. Ryou knew the others might have problems, but before he did go to bed he once more checked the Millennium Eye. Bakura had obtained it from Pegasus after the creator of Duel Monsters had fought Atemu and lost, now Ryou possessed it. While it didn't need to be placed within his eye to allow him to read other's minds, he held it and used it sparsely, fearing what might happen. According to Bakura and Atemu, it had belonged to a priest who had not only created the Millennium Items through the massacre of the village of Kuru Eruna, but also had tried to gain power through his son, Priest Set, and kill Atemu but failed in the sense that Atemu lived long enough to pass on the dynasty to Set but ended up losing his body and soul into the Millennium Puzzle.

Ryou closed the drawer and got into bed, where Ami was already lying down. She opened her eyes briefly and smiled at him. "You worry too much, Ryou-kun."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I have a dangerous power in my hands, Ami-chan. I don't want anyone hurt by it, not like before…"

Ami gave him a reassuring look and a kiss. When she pulled away she said, "Ryou, no one will be hurt by this power unless you want them to be. _You _control it, not the other way around. Do not worry about it."

He smiled at her and both finally curled up together before falling asleep.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, or with their loved ones. Bakura was sure they weren't screwing each other either, which if they were would at least make the night a little more enjoyable for a few of them.

Both he and Sabaku were awake, though. Both of them felt it.

The energy, the darkness that was coming from the now-useless piece of rock which spoke of the Pharaoh's fight against Priest Set and his final destruction.

The Shadows were gathering for one reason or another, and the way his Ring was reacting it had to be someone from the past.

Specifically, Akunadin.

Sabaku walked up from nearby and glanced out. "Should we tell them?"

"They feel it too. They all feel restless and I know why. _He _is back, and planning something."

Sabaku paused then smiled. "He may want to worry. His presence is not appreciated, most especially by yourself or Atemu I would guess, and even less so by Kaiba-baka and the others. I'm most certainly not going to let him get away with hurting them all."

Bakura now gave her his own smile. "By Ra, I wish I had run into you earlier, or in my last life. What a team we would make."

Sabaku gave him a sideways look and smirked. "Hmmm, I'm sure we will make a good one, in the very least. But that which survived and wants to destroy the Pharaoh's happiness comes first. You were a catalyst towards him finishing what he originally wished, and thus in a way you helped to both save and harm the kingdom."

"Should I be thankful?"

"Be grateful that Atemu let you live this time around."

Bakura snorted. "Fine. But in the meantime, what shall we do?"

Sabaku moved and put her arms around Bakura, leaning in to kiss his neck then look out to where the Shadows were gathering. "We wait, then we strike when our dear and old enemy thinks he can attack us. We strike hard and send him into the mouth of Ammut forever."

* * *

The next day the group met at the Domino Museum. Isis and Marik had said something earlier about odd energies going on from the tablet which would have given Atemu the way to his memories by using the three Egyptian God cards. Jounouchi and Mako were the first two to arrive after Atemu and Yugi, followed almost immediately after by Kaiba and Rei. Anzu walked up, Isis, Marik and Rishid nearby. Honda followed, then Ryou and Ami, followed by Bakura and Sabaku. There was a short pause before Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru appeared as well, Shadii with them.

Haruka and Michiru glared briefly at Atemu and Yugi, but Hotaru smiled happily at them. "Konnochiwa, Atemu-sama, Yugi-san."

"Konnochiwa, Hotaru-chan," Yugi said while Atemu returned Haruka and Michiru's glares. Both of the Outer Senshi were there mainly because Usagi had asked them, and because it seemed that the new power that they would need to protect her would come from this area. However, they disliked Atemu for the simple fact that his power could be dark and they were slightly distrustful of it. Atemu found this annoying because he knew that Hotaru's own power was dark and extremely dangerous if used for a specific purpose. Setsuna gave both of them a look that said for them to be nice while Shadii bowed slightly to Atemu and Yugi. Shadii saw Atemu as the Pharaoh and as such showed him a lot of respect, maybe more so then Atemu would feel happy about at times. Marik and Isis had been told to treat him at least normally, but Atemu had finally settled on them treating Yugi normally, not like someone who was 'chosen' or 'a Pharaoh'.

"So what's so important that we all had to be here?" Kaiba asked, casting his own glare at Haruka and Michiru. Between Atemu and Kaiba, they could have a stand-off between the two Outers and the two Duelists for a glaring contest.

Isis was the one who answered, "There is a power, much like that of the Shadow Realm, coming from the tablet of the Pharaoh's memory."

"I know who it is," Bakura said, "It's Akunadin. He found a way to survive, the old pedophile."

Atemu turned quickly at the name and frowned. Akunadin had been his father's brother, and had betrayed him, turning Priest Set against him. Kaiba looked down and then away. What memories he had of the past were jumbled and all he knew was that Akunadin had gotten him to fight the Pharaoh and he had also killed off the girl Kisara to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon. This had not set well with Set and he had been angered by it afterwards, helping the Pharaoh to defeat Akunadin.

"Who is Akunadin?" Ami asked Ryou.

"He was a priest," Kaiba answered, "and held the Millennium Eye. He betrayed the Pharaoh."

"And he survived?" Rei asked.

"Apparently so," Atemu said, "but we can't speak here too long. We must banish him once and for all to ensure he doesn't hurt anyone."

Haruka glared at him before asking, "How do you plan on doing that? The power of your Shadows obviously wasn't enough last time."

Atemu pulled out the Egyptian God cards and said, "It wasn't the Shadows last time. It was the combined power of the Egyptian Gods, creating Horkathi, the god of Light. This time, though, perhaps we will find a power to defeat him for good."

"He should've been defeated last time," Michiru pointed out.

"Do you bring up this point to Usagi-chan whenever we speak of Metallia?" Minako asked, "Atemu gave his life to defeat Akunadin and was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for that. Be a little nicer."

The two glared at Atemu but said no more as the group walked into the museum and to the restricted area, where the tablet was. The darkness seemed to spread as the reached the level and the Wedjet Eye appeared on both Atemu and Bakura's forehead as they headed down. Yugi moved slightly closer to Atemu, the ikizuishou pyramid flashing briefly before the light faded.

The power was obvious here and seemed to taint the very air, causing Atemu to draw Yugi a little closer to him. They stopped in front of the tablet and Atemu raised up the three God cards. The light was almost blinding for a moment and then they saw the dark version of Akunadin there.

" _So…the Pharaoh comes, and with the Senshi of the White Moon. I am somehow not surprised, though wondering what you believe that will accomplish._"

The darkness had surrounded them, the only light being from the Egyptian God cards. Ryuugi glared over at Akunadin. "I hope you don't think we'll let you win."

" _What you can do is what is up for debate, I believe. Can you even find the power to defeat me? I have lived on when the Pharaoh and my own son destroyed me, and now I have a way to destroy all of you._"

The darkness invaded their group and headed for some of the people. Haruka and Michiru easily dodged the tentacles coming at them, and Honda hit back a few but all three paused when Hotaru let out a yell at having been caught. "Hotaru-chan!" Haruka yelled, seeing her adoptive daughter pulled into the darkness. Honda growled and started at the remaining tentacles with a renewed vigor, as did Haruka and Michiru.

Shadii and Setsuna both dodged, but it appeared Shadii wasn't fast enough. Setsuna grabbed him and tried to free him but both were pulled into the darkness.

"AH!" Anzu screamed and Marik, having pulled out the Millennium Rod's dagger, cut his way towards her but was too late. Isis faced much the same fate, Rishid trying to reach her but unable to. "Isis-san…"  
Ryuugi was caught and Minako turned only quick enough to see him disappear into darkness. Ami and Ryou held off the tentacles for maybe a few moments before both were grabbed and pulled into the darkness as well.

Rei had thrown in multiple ofuda, stopping or destroying the tentacles nearby, and Kaiba dodged well enough until one caught his leg and roughly pulled him in. Rei threw ofuda at it but all were blocked by other tentacles. "Kuso…"  
Mako and Jounouchi fought with Honda and the last two Outers right before Mako was grabbed. Jounouchi raced over and was able to free her, but was pushed in by the offending tentacle. "Jou-kun!"

Yugi turned at this and the ikizuishou glowed brightly, causing Akunadin to shield the one eye that could blink. "_The light of the ginzuishou and the light of the Shadows…I see now. You think to defeat me, boy? Even the Pharaoh couldn't! I will destroy you!_"

Yugi's body seemed to glow and the faint outline of a sword appeared just as Akunadin reached and grabbed him around the chest, hiding the light. Yugi let out a gasp then a scream as dark energy hit him and caused him to collapse. Atemu gasped. "Aibou, no!"

Akunadin and the darkness, along with those who had fallen in, disappeared. Bakura and Sabaku, who had been fighting, cast a glare around as Haruka hit a wall angrily. "He took Hotaru!"

Sabaku looked at her for a moment then said, "Well, we'd best do something about that, wouldn't you say?"

"What?" Michiru asked. "We do not have the powers we once had."

Bakura looked at Sabaku then at the Outers, "Of course, you have your own inner power. Do you really fear the shadows so? Face your fear and get her back. Better yet, let's all go in and get our beloved and friends back."

"You didn't lose anyone, thief," Marik pointed out.

"Of course I did. I was part of Ryou, and both he and Ami were pulled into the darkness. I care for my hikari, though not like Atemu does, and either way, you saw how Akunadin acted. Whatever power Yugi tried to unleash, it was the right one to defeat him. His only problem is that we weren't there to help him. And really, do you want him to lose another life?"

Marik glared at him then shook his head. The group turned to the tablet and Rei finally asked, "How do we get in?"

Atemu answered, "We must go into the Shadow Realm and find our way out. That is what Akunadin wants."

Makoto blinked then asked, "So how do we do that?"

Atemu took hold of his Millennium Item, "Through the Millennium Puzzle. I can feel the darkness that is hidden within there. However even I have not uncovered all the secrets, and sometimes can get lost within it. I know they are all in there, living through a Penalty Game of some sort that they are not supposed to be living through. We must enter and find them."

"Wasn't the only way to do that with the Millennium Key?" Bakura asked, "Shadii was taken."

"I can open it up with the Egyptian God cards. You all need to be ready for the worse, though, and think on your loved ones. Maybe you'll be able to get near them, or within their nightmare that you can free them. Just be warned of this: the Penalty Game could also cause them too much joy that it may be hard to free them, harder even then their nightmares."

The Outers seemed to know what he was talking about, as did the other Senshi, who all nodded before the group joined hands. Atemu stood in the middle and held up the Egyptian God cards, and thinking a quick prayer, opened up the way into the Millennium Puzzle. Everyone was pulled in, including himself, and suddenly the light was intercepted by darkness and then--


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercury Shadow--The Quiet Ones**

It was too quiet, and all blue.

Ami slowly lifted her head and looked around. The class was silent but she could see that everyone was speaking. But there was no sound, no voices, nothing but blue and people who were ignoring her and…

"Ryou," she said the name and suddenly everyone turned to her. She stopped and looked down, taking on the look of a studious person, waiting for everyone to stop looking at her before she once more cast a look around for the white-haired boy. His head slowly raised and she put a hand to her mouth, warning him for silence. He nodded and slowly moved over to where she was. He seemed to be trying to hide his left eye, and she suddenly knew why.

Ami reached up and touched his hand, then moved the hair away to see the dull golden eye. She paused for a moment and reached for it, feeling the cool item pop out easily. Ryou blinked and took the Item with a small smile, then looked around the classroom as the teacher came in and everyone moved to stand at their desks and take their seats. The two stayed near each other, sitting and watching as the teacher gave a lecture with no words before a silent bell sounded and everyone seemed to leave for the day. With no one there, the two sat and looked at each other, Ryou and Ami both unsure if they should speak.

Ryou finally held out the Millennium Eye and focused on seeing if he could do a Mind Scan with it, to reach Ami.

_Ami?_

It was a jumble and he released it, Ami turning to him and nodding, showing she had noticed the word. He smiled and then opened his hand to see that the Millennium Eye seemed to start imbedding itself in it. He looked scared but Ami once more put her hand over his and smiled, allowing him to know that he wasn't alone.

They both got up when they saw it. A dark force, one that Ryou recognized from the miniature that his dark self had used against Yugi-tachi when they had first met.

Zork.

He grabbed Ami's hand and ran, heading for the back door as Zork let out a laugh and he was pushed away. Zork slowly started to move on them, and Ryou clenched his left hand, where the Millennium Eye was.

_I can do this. I can protect someone._

He held out the Millennium Eye and now felt a change within him. The Eye turned bright gold and then the light from it seemed to cover him, changing him from the dull blue of everywhere else to his own coloring before his clothing changed as well, taking on a golden hue and lines, becoming more like that of a priest or something. Had he looked in a mirror he could see that his left eye took on a golden glint and his hair flew up from the energy that he was producing.

_I won't let you hurt her! Shadow Power!_

The Millennium Eye flared and his power channeled through and hit the oncoming Zork. Zork let out a yell of pain and Ryou allowed himself to quickly scan the dark being's mind.

It wanted Ami. It wanted to kill her…why? Zork was a being of darkness, who came from the underworld and could only be called by the seven Millennium Items. If the one holding the Millennium Eye was killed, then the Eye would now become useless, as it had attached itself to him. Thus Ami had to be killed to better allow the darkness within the Item to take over, to allow Zork to manipulate him.

Ryou's blast had sent Zork back and he now turned and grabbed Ami with his right hand, running out of the classroom, their path now cleared. He knew that he couldn't allow his power now to disappear, and to think a bad thought as to if he deserved it or how he could control it was beyond the question.

They made their way to a deserted part of the place and caught their breath. Ami looked over at him and he sighed. "He wants to kill you."

Ryou cursed himself for being so idiotic, but he had to tell her and knew now that Mind Scan wouldn't allow her to hear him telepathically. They quickly raced off again, this time hiding in an abandoned warehouse.

Ryou sighed as they sat down to catch their breath. What could he do now? How were they going to get out of this?

"_I could tell you_," Akunadin's voice came in, " _I had the power of the Millennium Eye. I could tell you how--_"

He turned towards Ami and Ryou quickly considered before trying a Mind Scan again, then tried to see about using it to direct her thoughts towards his own. It worked, he felt her seeing his thoughts on what he knew and what he had heard. She shook her head at him and he gave her a smile, telling her that he wasn't even considering Akunadin's offer for help. She returned the smiled and then frowned. He held her hand, reading her worry that she wouldn't gain her power and be able to help him. Ryou gave her a smile then leaned in to kiss her, deepening it for the first time. She wrapped her arm around his neck for support as he slightly leaned in and they at one point found themselves on the ground with him on top of her.

Ryou broke the kiss for air and looked at Ami. She looked at him and then nodded. She knew what he was thinking without the help of the Millennium Eye. They could gain both the power necessary, and would escape from this to go back and help their friends.

* * *

They had been lucky enough to not run into Zork or make a sound while running around, and Ami knew that even if it didn't last, what luck they had was good to go on for now.

They once again stopped and Ami saw the worried look on Ryou's eyes. He was worried about her still. Ami knew that she had to find a way to get her new power so that Ryou wouldn't be doing all the work: she and he could fight together to beat Zork, and destroy this illusion. But she didn't know what to look for. This place had no sound, and she was unsure as to if she would find it.

_I can't give up. I fought the illusion created by Fish Eye and the Dead Moon Circus, I gained my power, and I can do so in here as well! I can't give up! For Ryou and the others sake, I can't give up._

They moved once more to another house, only to stop when they saw the dark form of Zork appear. The duo turned but stopped short when they saw the wall form before them. Zork laughed and started to form a large ball of dark fire.

Ryou drew a wall of power between the two with the power of the Millennium Eye, but knew somehow that it wouldn't hold up too long.

Ami swallowed and closed her eyes, searching inside of herself. Her powers before had at some points seemed useless, but despite that they had somehow helped others no matter what.

_I am not the weakest one. I am strong in my own way…_

The symbol of Mercury glowed faintly, then brightly on her forehead and her eyes opened as Zork raised up the ball of dark fire.

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make-up!"

The flow of water surrounded her and she opened her eyes to have an outfit much like the one she had before, only white wings on her back and a blue heart gem with wings on her bodice, as well as the blue symbol of Mercury instead of a tiara. She held out her left hand, creating a ball of water and lifting it above her head, the water seeming to take on the form of a lyre.

"Mercury Waterfall Melody!" The lyre fell down and she ran her hand along the strings, creating a physician's symbol, the two snakes intertwined on a rod, with it and then a large wall of water that flowed towards Zork. Ryou saw this and his wall of power disappeared as he held out his left hand as well and changed it into a stream of energy. The ball of dark fire, as well as Zork, were thrown against the nearby wall, Ryou and Ami standing in their new forms.

"Shadow Power,"

"Mercury Power,"  
"Unite!" they shouted as one, holding up their items, Mercury's lyre and the Millennium Eye, "Melody of the Mind!"

The wave of golden water filled the room in a roar and quickly Zork was engulfed, then destroyed. From him came a burst and the color and sound once more appeared in the world. The water slowly disappeared and left the two standing.

Eternal Sailor Mercury turned to face Ryou before looking around. "That door," she pointed to one with the Wedjet Eye as well as the Mercury symbol on it. Ryou nodded and the two walked over, Ryou taking the handle and opening it, both walking through as the door closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mars Shadow--Family and Lovers**

Kaiba awoke slowly, and was first aware of the fact that his arms were suspended and bound tightly at the wrists by rope and there was metal somewhere above them. It was too familiar and his eyes snapped open quickly.

"I'm glad you finally awoke," the shadowed figure moved nearby, "The fun is about to begin."

A screen appeared and on it showed something that was suddenly familiar. The screen showed a small forest and a woman with dark hair that seemed colored black and violet at the same time. She was facing a man who seemed to be someone he knew and a cross between Jinzu as well.

"She came in after you," the man said, "it's quite sweet, really. But between you and she are the Big Five, and then one more…quite a surprise, really. When I came here, I did not realize you would create a Virtual World as well, or one done up so well that it could be easily accessed by ours."

Kaiba looked over and glared at the man who was now appearing from the shadows. "I thought I already killed you."

Gorzaburo laughed at his adopted son and walked out completely, seeming to admire him. Kaiba had long ago realized he was shirtless, the only thing on being his leather pants and boots. Along his back were the slight scars of old, the ones which he wore long sleeves for, which he had hidden his back and arms for. The scars that Gorzaburo had given him, trying to make him scream…trying so hard to make him scream so that he could--

But Kaiba had never screamed, and he knew as he grew older that at one point Gorzaburo would turn his eyes from Seto to Mokuba, and thus he had taken KaibaCorp from him, thinking that it would save Mokuba. In a way, it did, keeping him from the scars and the possibility that he would scream.

"It's been a year or two, hasn't it?" his adopted father told him, moving out of his line of sight as he watched Rei pull out a deck and summon one of his monsters.

She had his deck and he smiled. The Big Five would have no chance, and neither did whoever the one 'surprise' was.

The first hit was harmful and he nearly let out a hiss of pain. Another hit and he began to feel his old wall come back in, one he thought was down forever but now…

It hurt, oh it hurt so much, but he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give in, or give him the satisfaction.

His eyes focused on the screen, watching Rei play the cards and slowly gain the upper hand. As he watched, the pain seemed to become a dull reminder that he wasn't watching her in reality.

"Scream, damn you."

He was quiet, focusing on Rei as she pulled out and smiled at the man before the Blue Eyes White Dragon was summoned.

The next hit was the hardest he had felt…maybe ever, or perhaps since the abuse had started, a few weeks after he had been adopted by Gorzaburo. He flinched but didn't scream, his eyes moving from Rei only briefly as she destroyed the competition and he was digitized.

_One down, five to go, and I know you can do it, Rei._

The whipping had stopped, and he kept his face neutral as he watched the screen. His adopted father walked over and then reached to grab his shoulder before he twisted it and then squeezed hard. Kaiba bit down and refused to scream as the new part of the torture began. He refused to look at Gorzaburo as well, focusing on Rei until the pain finally made him pass out.

* * *

There were long cool hands on his face, and Kaiba slowly opened his eyes to see dull brown eyes looking at him from beneath a small mop of green hair. A white suit, much like the one he wore during the Death-T match against Yugi, was on and Kaiba's mind was slow to process how much this strange person looked like him.

"So you're Seto," the young man who looked like him said, "I heard about you from Chichiue."

The information processed and now Kaiba blinked at him, slightly surprised. Most of what he learned about Gozaburo's life before he and Mokuba had been after the man's death, and he had learned that there had been a son, one who had been almost his age when Gozaburo adopted him…

"Noa…"

The young man smiled at him. "I see you know about me. I'm glad, I suppose. You see I'm the one who will take down that pretty girl who is trying to rescue you."

Kaiba glared at him and then smirked. "Tough chance of that. She holds my deck, and that is closest to being unbeatable as you get. Thus far only two people have beaten it, and of those only one legitimately _after _he performed a miracle."

Noa tilted his head. "Oh? What did he do?"

"He summoned Exodia."

Noa now moved back and blinked. "Really? Amazing. So one person has defeated your deck in a fair battle, and he summoned Exodia to do it. Why did he have to do that?"

"If I told you, that would be ruining your surprise, now wouldn't it?" Kaiba told him with a smile. Noa paused at this and reached over to touch the point on his shoulder that Kaiba knew was dislocated from Gozaburo's abuse. His hand came away slightly red from blood that was drying on his back.

"He mentioned doing this before. How long?"

Kaiba turned his head away.

"Tell me."

"Since I was ten," Kaiba said finally, "Happy?"

Noa's smile fell and he looked over at where Rei was finishing up another one of the Big Five, this one looking like Penguin Soldier in a tuxedo. Kaiba's eyes followed his and Noa said, "She loves you."

"Yes, and I return it."

Noa finally looked at Kaiba again and nodded before leaving the room. He stopped just short of the shadows. "He's coming back soon. That one was the third of the Big Five she's defeated with your deck. I hope for your sake that she does win."

"And for yours?"

Noa looked over briefly. "I still hope she wins."

* * *

Rei looked up at the castle nearby. She had beaten the last of them, and like the rest, she had been told that another was waiting for her. Who this other was, she had no clue, but Rei was determined to reach the castle and free Seto. She held his deck possessively in her hand and could almost feel him, trapped and slightly scared but not wanting to show it. Rei looked to the castle and began to run towards it, praying that she could defeat whatever monster was there waiting for her. When she had been facing the first of the Big Five, the deck had almost pulsed and she knew that they were hurting Seto.

She and the Blue Eyes had not been pleased, thus it seemed that with each battle her cards became more powerful, harder to destroy, and at least in each game, a Blue Eyes appeared and destroyed the enemy.

Just before Rei reached the castle a large earthquake seemed to hit, and she moved back as a new person appeared. This one didn't have the attributes of a card as the others had, but instead wore a white suit with a high collar, and looked strangely like Seto except he had dull green hair and childlike brown eyes.

"You must be Rei," he said and bowed slightly, "Pleased to meet you. My otoutou, Seto, has told me that he loves you and you love him."

Rei clenched her hand tight.

"Is that true? You love him?"

"Very much."

"With everything?" He straightened now and tilted his head at her. "Chichiue is torturing him now. He was hurt before but now I am sure that it is worse. Did Seto tell you this?"

"Ie."

"But he loves you. Shouldn't he tell you everything?"

Rei paused and said, "Your Chichiue loves you, does he not? You are Noa, his first son, Seto and Mokuba's nii-sama."

"Hai, I am."

"Did he tell you that he tortured Kaiba, or did you learn of this after seeing him?"

"I saw him like that and asked Chichiue. He said Seto-kun was bad."

"What did he say he did?"

Noa paused then finally said, "He didn't."

"So you take it at face value that Seto-kun was bad and thus punished. I will tell you, then, that for taking Seto-kun from me, you and your Chichiue are bad, and thus I shall punish you in the name of Mars."

"Mars?"

"Hai. I am a princess, the Princess of Mars."

Noa smiled. "There is no one on Mars, it is dead."

"Hai. That is because people like your Chichiue killed all those on it, and thus I am the only one left." She held out an ofuda. "Akuryou Taisan!" Noa dodged it and Rei jumped aside and he glared at her and the ground that had been underneath her exploded. Rei crouched and glared at him as Noa said, "I want to see you become a Senshi. I want to see if you'll defeat me that way."

"Too scared to face your brother's cards? I would be too."

Another blast caused her to move again, and this time she was behind a tree. She held out the cards and then held them close to her heart. _Seto, I am coming for you. Hold on for me, Seto._

Her anger was righteous. This was war, this was to get her way into the castle and this was to find her love. She would not fail.

She would not fail her Seto.

She turned and faced Noa, the symbol of Mars glowing on her forehead and she held up her hand. "Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!"

Fire engulfed her, leaving her with the outfit she had, two layers on the skirt and now wings from the heart bodice gem and two white wings coming from behind her. She opened her eyes and drew up her hand, holding up two fingers and then bringing them down in an arc to create a line of fire that turned into a large bow. She held up three ofuda and they turned into arrows that she drew with the bow of fire.

"Mars Sacred Siege!"

The arrows were unleashed in a deadly arc and one hit Noa, causing him to blink and then let out a scream. Slowly his aged persona seemed to disappear, along with the ofuda-arrow, and he turned into a child of maybe five. Sailor Mars slowly walked up to him and he looked up at her.

"That hurt," he said, his eyes filled with tears. "I want my mommy."

Sailor Mars knelt down and leaned forward to touch the wound. It disappeared and he looked at her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were hurt. I do not like to hurt children. Why did you attack me?"

"Chichiue said that you were a bad lady, but you can't be, can you? You're here to save Seto-otoutou, hai?"

"Hai."

"Then I'll show you the way! Chichiue has made this world bad. He destroyed the nice princess who looked like Mokuba-otoutou, and I didn't like that, she was nice to me."

Sailor Mars finally smiled at the younger Noa. "You are too nice to be his son, Noa-kun. Come, let us go and save your brother."

"Hai, Rei-mama."

Sailor Mars paused then slowly said, "Noa-kun?"

"Hai, Rei-mama?"

"Please don't call me that."

He looked like he was ready to cry and Sailor Mars finally shook her head. "Fine, you can call me that."

Noa's face lit up. "Domo arigato, Rei-mama!"

* * *

The door slammed open and Kaiba opened his eyes to see Gorzaburo stalk in and up to him before he forcefully grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Seto's head back roughly.

"Your little bitch is quite resourceful, Seto, but don't think that she'll make it to you in time. I've grown tired of trying to make you scream. Now, I'll just take what I want, what I've wanted for a long time."

Kaiba wasted no time. His legs were stiff and almost uncooperative, but he drew from a strength of knowing that he could do this and that he needed to get away from the ghost in front of him.

Kaiba twisted, moved his leg, and brought his knee up to Gorzaburo's groin. The knee connected forcefully and Gorzaburo let out a yell and let go of Kaiba's hair to clench his affected appendage while Kaiba worked on standing up.

Kneeing Gorzaburo had been one thing. Escape while his legs were asleep…that was another.

He had gotten up and was working on untying himself when Gorzaburo recovered and his glare told Kaiba he was in for pain. Kaiba found himself not caring, he was going to get out of there and help Rei escape from this place.

Gorzaburo moved quickly, his face practically demonic in nature now, and Kaiba twisted once more, this time using the hook to try and knock Gorzaburo in the face.

A piece of the face came off, and underneath he saw dark fire and malice. Kaiba paused in surprise and then cursed himself. He should have known that this wasn't the real Gorzaburo, but whatever this was it held onto his persona quite tight.

"You think I'm fake, don't you?" Gorzaburo asked, "That I'm not really the spirit of your father? I will tell you this, boy. I did put my spirit into the virtual world I created for Noa, but upon seeing what you did and what I had taken from me, to see you wandering around free from me, that drove me to become more then human. I signed a pact with the one named Akunadin, and now I will have you forever, as was supposed to happen."

"You should've read the fine print," Kaiba said with a glare of his own and a smirk, " 'Beware of Egyptians bearing gifts'." So if this man was his adopted father's spirit gone vindictive, he still could fight back, still could ensure that he wouldn't be used to bait Rei or to stop her from being killed by the man before him.

Gorzaburo made a grab for him and Kaiba moved to avoid but stumbled. Gorzaburo was then on him, holding his hands that were almost undone from the ropes holding him up. The man leered at Kaiba and held out one hand. "Perhaps I should have done this before, so we could have had more quality time together, Seto, but I was saving it for after she was gone. Now, let me hear you scream."

A hand went over Kaiba's chest and he suddenly felt as if he was on fire from the inside, as if his chest was constricted and he was unable to breath. It was pure pain, and Kaiba's eyes widened, he gasped, but refused to scream. Not so much from will, but because he felt as if his voice was gone, as if he couldn't scream.

Gorzaburo smiled at him and now moved the hand over to his shoulder, sending the same pure pain through there. Kaiba felt himself wanting to drop this wall and scream, cry, do something to make him stop.

But something in him knew that he wouldn't stop. The pain would be worse if he screamed.

Gorzaburo's smile didn't fade. Instead he unhooked Kaiba and lowered him down as the pain continued on his arms and Kaiba now felt himself struggling weakly against the man.

He can't give up. He didn't when the pain was new and raw, he can't now…

"_Give up, Seto. You are unable to get away and have no way to fight this power. You couldn't fight it against the Pharaoh, or Pegasus. You cannot fight it now…"_

That was wrong. He had a way to fight it…how did he fight it? The pain continued and another center of pain came from his back. He realized he was turned on his side and that the hand was moving forward…

What was that he was forgetting? It was important, he had to remember…he had to get away. He moved weakly, feeling like his energy was being drained by the pain. He had to get away or else--Kaiba felt his back arch in the pain and his eyes were growing dark despite the fact that he knew they were open. Gozaburo leered at him from above and was saying something Kaiba couldn't understand. His whole body and part of him was shaking from his inability to get away.

The pain suddenly disappeared but he still couldn't think clearly. There was fire above him, dark and light fighting but the dark losing, and someone yelling, but he wasn't sure. Where was he? Why couldn't he remember this important thing?

"_You cannot fight against him, he will have you forever and you bought this fate, Seto. You cheated and thus you have this fate. Accept it."_

No.

He felt someone helping him away, cool hands on him and he was being held easily by someone, his head resting in their hand. One was cool on his forehead and he slowly found himself focusing on the purple-blue eyes with worry in them. He knew this woman, this goddess of mercy.

He wouldn't accept that fate, that he belonged to Gozaburo. He had chosen that life to help his brother. He had taken it to save his brother from it.

He had defeated Gozaburo before to stop him from going after his brother, to show him that he could, and to be away from the evil gaze of that man forever.

"Seto--." Rei…Sailor Mars started but he sat up anyway, seeing the small child version of Noa looking at him oddly.

"I'll be fine," Kaiba said, lying only slightly. Right now, he felt like shit.

Later…that would be later.

Gozaburo had started to undo his pants but nothing was exposed below his chest. He made sure he was okay while Noa looked at him curiously. "Seto-otoutou, you looked like you were---like…"

"I'm fine now," Kaiba said, "and don't call me that."

"But Rei-mama lets me call her--well, you are my otoutou. You and Mokuba-otoutou."

Kaiba paused then looked over at Rei. "'Rei-mama'?"

"Don't start."

Kaiba shook his head and slowly got up with Rei's help. He looked around and saw that the room had taken on much the same quality as it had when the Big Five had put themselves into the computer and become the five-headed dragon in his game. He paused then remembered what the voice…he could only assume it was Akunadin…had tried to make him forget.

He glared at the dark fire that possibly had become his adopted father and raised up his hand. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, come forth!"

Rei walked up next to him as now his costume seemed to change. His white coat came back, this time trimmed with blue and two ankhs on his wrists like what Atemu had sometimes worn when dealing with bullies. The black shirt now turned into a dark blue that still complimented him and he turned his blue eyes to glare at the suddenly raising enemy.

"Attack, Blue Eyes!" The bright stream of electricity hit the fire and sent him back. Rei aimed the three ofuda-arrows at the monster as well, attacking.

The two reached over and grabbed hands, a ofuda between them as he raised it up. The ofuda seemed to be set on fire before it disappeared and they yelled, "Shadow Power,"

"Mars Power,"

"Unite!" the ofuda glowed now all over the Blue Eyes as it took on a reddish fire tint and it roared with new life. "Sacrificial Burst Stream!"

The stream of fire and lightning hit and suddenly the world disappeared. Instead of falling down like before, they stayed there and Noa smiled. "Arigato, Seto-otoutou."

Kaiba gave Noa a glare but apparently the child didn't care. He seemed to be focusing on something and suddenly a familiar sight came up. The courtyard where he and Atemu had awoken after defeating the dragon. Noa held out his hand and the darkness that had been threatening the whole world disappeared, causing the cheers of many in the crowd. Beside Noa appeared the woman who now appeared to be the slightly older version of the lady who had been Mokuba's double in the Virtual World. She blinked and looked around before she bowed to Kaiba and Rei. "Arigato, again. You saved us."

Rei smiled and looked at Kaiba. "I hope Mokuba doesn't know about her, or if he did I hope he didn't take it the wrong way."

"He didn't."

A doorway with the Wedjet eye and the symbol of Mars above it. The two looked at each other then reached over to the door, opening it up and walking through before the door closed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jupiter Shadow--Headstrong**

Mako slowly sat up and blinked as she looked at the room she was in. She blinked before slowly getting up and changing before walking out. The place was like her apartment in Tokyo, but there were a lot of differences as well.

Like more pictures of her parents, with her, on trips and such. She picked up one that caught her eye and suddenly realized exactly how hard it would be to leave this place.

On the picture was Jounouchi, Shizuka and herself smiling for the camera. Behind them were Jonouchi and Shizuka's parents, also happy with their arms around each other, and her parents, smiling and alive.

She set the picture down and sighed. It was all just an image, something that Akunadin wanted her to believe in so they would stay in the Shadow Realm and not leave. But the fact was that she had to find Jounouchi and help him remember, or realize where they were exactly so they could escape to find Yugi and help him realize his full power.

Jounouchi around the apartment and then at the fake Shizuka.

It wasn't real.

* * *

It was too wonderful to be real, and he knew that it was all he had wanted. His father wasn't drunk. His mother was loving. His sister lived with him.

He was close to Mako, had grown up with her, had become her boyfriend early on and--.

It wasn't real. It was all a dream.

Mako walked in and he saw that she was in the same dream, knew it as well, and smiled at him.

They walked outside, Shizuka smiling at him as they did, and he sighed as he sat down on the steps. "It's all a dream."

"He warned us," Makoto said, "Atemu said that sometimes the Penalty Games are hard to leave because they're what you want as well as what you fear."

Jounouchi sighed and looked down the hallway towards the last door. "We should leave then."

"This will be hard," Makoto said, "you know that."

Jounouchi nodded, and then smiled at her. "Whoever said I liked easy ways out?"

Mako smiled with him and the two stood up. The door suddenly opened and Shizuka stood there, looking at them with a sad look in her eye.

"You're leaving here."

The two looked at her and Jounouchi finally said, "Our friend's in danger. This is a wonderful place…but I have to help him. We both do."

Shizuka finally nodded and came out to hug him. "Take care, Onii-chan."

"I'll miss you, Shizuka."

The two turned after Shizuka let go and they went down the stairs and out into the sunlight before they went to the street and both looked to where the darkness was despite the time being shortly after noon.

"I guess that's the way," Jounouchi said.

"They made it easy, didn't it?" Mako pointed out, and the two began to run towards the darkness before the streets became darker and more like that of Jounouchi's past instead of his ideal.

The duo raced down the block, trying hard to not stop for anything. The darkness was mainly Jounouchi's own past, and he knew that if they got to the end of it they would be able to escape. To get to Yugi and save him from Akunadin.

_I hope the others are okay,_ Jounouchi thought as they ran, _I hope even Kaiba is okay._

…_Well, I could live without him being completely okay…just a little hurt._

They suddenly had to stop as they reached a tall ravine. "What gives with this?" Jounouchi asked, looking down.

Makoto pointed and they saw the other end, where a door awaited them and Jounouchi saw a tall being that had it's feet soaking in water.

_Why is he making it this easy?_

Jounouchi suddenly knew why. Akunadin only knew him from before, when he was the captain of the guard. He had always underestimated him…and in the end he had killed him. This wasn't just to rescue Yugi, it was also to avenge a wrong that had caused a rift in a friendship that shouldn't have been broken.

"Mako," Makoto looked at Jounouchi and noticed his changed look, "I know how we can get over there. I have to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and you have to become Sailor Jupiter again."

Makoto paused and turned back. "He underestimates you, doesn't he?"

"My past self, yes. Kaiba underestimates me this time around, and I think he's not doing it so much now, especially since he remembers the past."

The two smiled and Jounouchi reached within himself, searching for the dark power within him that would open a door to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

"_Set."_

_The young boy's eyes narrowed slightly, "What do you want?"_

"_I just want something to drink," he pointed at the small pouch of water he had been getting from the well that had once belonged to the blond-haired boy's village, "Is that a crime?"_

_His honey-colored eyes stayed narrowed and he glared at the brown-haired boy named Set. "Only depending on the person. This water belongs to my village, and it's protected by a great beast. We're the only ones who can keep it at bay. If you don't pay me, I'll sit by while it eats you."_

_Set paused and then looked down. "I don't have any money. My village was destroyed a few days ago by raiders."_

_He paused then tilted his head while the Red Eyes Black Dragon watched from the darkness, the only sight being the glowing red eyes. Set seemed unafraid at this point but was unsure as to what he would do if the boy decided to attack._

_The boy finally sighed and jumped down, the Red Eyes disappearing before he walked up and grabbed the rope, pulling up the water and putting some into two cups. He gave one to Set. "I'm Jono."

* * *

_

Jounouchi looked up and felt his clothing change to get two ankhs on his wrists and a darker look to his clothing, red and black instead of his usual near-school outfit. His hand raised, he turned back to the ravine. "Red Eyes, come forth!"

The dark dragon appeared and roared, the two jumping on to travel over the windy ravine. Below there were the shouts and curses of those Jounouchi had known but before he met Yugi. They were all past him, below him…

No, they were simply his past. A part of him that wasn't real anymore, just a dream like the wonderful life that had been behind him. He wondered once more why Akunadin was making this so easy. Did he think it would take too long for them to gain their power, or that they would have stopped in the dark places to take on the gangs to prove themselves?

Mako looked over and took a breath before letting it out. "Okay then. I'm ready."

"I'm with you, Mako-chan."

She nodded and then raised her hand.

* * *

_The years had gone by, and how exactly it was that Set had gotten him to be Captain of the Guard was one thing he was curious about, but he never asked really. The younger Pharaoh had been a nice boy, and even while he had given him the full amount of respect, the Pharaoh still insisted on acting as his friend and superior rather then just a superior. After his father's death, the Pharaoh had not gained many allies except the priests who served him, Siamun the advisor who had served his father, and Jono, Captain of the Guard and thus the strongest of all the fighters and the only one who could fully summon his ka, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Luckily, that had been enough that his reign had lasted a few years longer the others who had gained the throne at such a young age._

_Despite himself, Jono knew that Set had been instrumental in helping him gain his position, and as well he was also one of the few whom he fully trusted of the priests, with the exception of Mahaado and maybe Isis, but Akunadin…he never fully trust the man who could read his very mind, while the rest were simply the priests who felt that he should show Set, who was the High Priest and one of the strongest of them all, some more respect._

_In public, yes, he showed respect to Set as was deserving of one of his rank. In private…that was another matter. He knew Set since the death of his mother and the destruction of his village, and while he had been reluctant at first to speak of it Set had opened up and explained how he had freed a girl and those raiders had destroyed the village while looking for him, and killed his mother. Set's father had disappeared when he was very young and he never knew him, thus he had no one and the raiders were ready to either use him as a slave as they were to use the girl or something worse._

_Then a dragon of light blue had appeared from the sky, and the raiders had been killed. Set had been mesmerized by that dragon and wanted nothing more then to see it again. Jono liked his own dragon, but still smiled at this and was happy to listen to Set, giving him someone who would listen and who would help him out._

_They were friends, blood-brothers. Once, after a fight, Set had been hurt but helped Jono while they were traveling to the capital. The exchange had caused their blood to mix once so that it looked like only one was traveling, and one of those tracking them had been surprised, thinking one had died. Thus, after that, if there was a major fight or attempt on the Pharaoh's life, they fought together._

"_What are you doing, Set?" he couldn't believe his friend was about to do what he suggested, "Have you gone mad?"_

"_The Pharaoh is gone and was weak anyway," Set said, something in his voice changing, as if he was being held but wanted to break lose, didn't fully believe what he said._

"_I don't believe you. Red Eyes--."_

_When he regained consciousness, Akunadin was ordering the death of the girl that Set had taken a liking to. Kisara, that was her name. She had been the one that Set had helped in the past, and the one which held the dragon he loved and cherished._

"_No!" Jono yelled, fighting his way up and grabbing Set's wrists before he saw it. Set was trying to break free. He was being controlled, and he couldn't break free._

"_What type of a priest are you?" Jono said to him, still holding him and trying to move him to where he could fight the control a little more. Set looked at him, his blue eyes slowly coming back to life, slowly realizing how important it was that he break free. "You care for this girl, you want nothing more then for her to live! Do you truly think that the Blue Eyes can be yours if you kill her? Her ka will never serve this evil purpose, Set! Wake up!"_

"_Shut that dog up!"_

_That was what broke Set's spell for a moment. He turned to glare at one of the men who came up and suddenly there was a move and the man was dead, the blade of the Millennium Rod wet with blood._

"_No one calls him a dog," he growled, "and I'm not killing her!" the last was directed to Akunadin. He glared and finally smirked._

"_So be it, Set," his features became distorted and suddenly Jono was swept off his feet and thrown harshly against one of the stone pillars. Kisara cried for him before Akunadin grabbed her and started to move her to the place where she would be sacrificed._

_Set couldn't move. He was torn, unsure who to go to. The Red Eyes slowly started to take on a form in one of the stone tablets nearby and Set raced to his best friend._

"_Jono…no…I never meant…"_

"_I--" it hurt to talk, but he finally reached over and coughed out blood into his hand. Set was fumbling to try and make him stay still, but the Red Eyes continued to appear on the slab._

"_I won't forgive you…you let her die…I can't…forgive…"_

_The world went dark and his ka, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, fully formed on the stone slab. Set looked up and raced to go after Akunadin before suddenly the gold energy stopped him._

"_Foolish child," Akunadin said, "this is a powerful ka. You yourself said you would find a ka which could even take down a God."_

"_I will not let you kill the Pharaoh!"_

_Akunadin smirked at Set. "Who said I would kill the Pharaoh? The thief did a good part in disrupting things. It took me years to gain the trust I got from that boy and my brother, now I can finally see you, my son, ascend the throne and hold the Millennium Puzzle, the one item which should have been mine!"_

_The news that Akunadin was his father didn't seem to stop Set from yelling back, "Let the girl go! You have the Red Eyes, let her go!"_

"_One dragon is fine, but two…your own ka gains power by sacrificing others, Set. If we sacrifice these two to Duos, do you think he will be strong enough to take on the gods?"_

"_NO! Let her go, please!"_

"_I think not. The dog broke my control over you, and this girl helped. I won't lose my hold on you again, and I need you here, not in the Shadow Realm."_

_The knife was raised and Set's eyes went wide._

"_NO! KISARA! JONO! Akunadin, you will not get away with this!"_

"_Funny…I thought I already had."

* * *

_

The symbol of Jupiter glowed on her forehead, green and bright, as she yelled, "Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!" The lightning struck her and from it came an angel in green and pink, her wings pure white. She smiled at Jounouchi and turned back to the monster before raising her hand, her skirt flying up as the electricity sparked around her, flowing up to create a large eagle-shape.

"Jupiter Kamikaze Eagle!"

The electric eagle screeched and flew up before dive-bombing the monster and the water, frying the monster but not killing it. The two looked at each other and then back to the half-dead monster, which roared at them.

"Jupiter Power,"

"Shadow Power,"

"Unite!" they yelled together, "Wraith of Lightning!"

The Red Eyes glowed with fire and lightning before aiming the attack and the monster, their last obstacle, was destroyed.

The Red Eyes dropped them down, and the two looked at each other before they walked over to the door and opened it, stepping in to the next place and leaving the other world behind.

* * *

**Venus Shadow--Waltz**

She was singing.

She was a star, more then just an Idol, much more. She was well known, and always she was smiling.

But there was something missing. Something more.

She looked up from behind her sunglasses at the Black Clown game store and then to the world behind her. What was Akunadin thinking, that simply making her a star would scare her away, would fulfill her wildest dreams? She had tried that with the Three Stars and it hadn't worked. Sure she had always wanted it, sure she had wanted it when the Dead Moon tried to come after her, but she hadn't taken it. Instead she had tried to save the others and ended up not being able to transform, and thinking that Artemis had died.

She took a step to the game store.

Artemis had been her partner, had given her a power that had helped her free the others, helped her fight.

Aino Minako opened the door and walked in.

She was Sailor Venus, the first of the Senshi to awaken, the last to gain their powers, and the leader of the Inner Senshi, second-in-command to Sailor Moon.

Giving her a record deal wasn't gonna stop her from her big dream, from her wish to protect her princess, and no tricks of the light would change the fact that her love, Otogi Ryuugi, was inside this shop and she was going to escape this shadow of a dream with him.

* * *

Ryuugi was going to have to look at Akunadin again and wonder if the man really did think this would work against people like himself and Minako. Fame and fortune, really.

His own power had been over dice and while he could play Duel Monsters he had not exactly been big on that game as much as his own creation. His grandfather had been the one who pushed the duel against Yugi to 'repay' Yugi's grandfather for everything, but both during and after the duel Ryuugi had found himself respecting Yugi. He had figured out the game without any knowledge of the rules and had even beaten him, thus he did earn the title of Yugioh, Game King. When he had gotten the full story about Yugi from others, he had even more respect for both Yugi and the spirit within. Now that they were separated, Ryuugi found himself with respect for Atemu and a friendship look at Yugi, a fellow gamer and one who had a grandfather also in the game business…though not as vindictive.

Then there was Minako. She was just as lovely as when he first met her in London, and when he had been silly enough to find out who she was and smiled, protecting her secret. When he had met up with her again in Domino and saw how much she had forgotten, he had helped her out and later on helped her gain enough power that she could sway the crowd.

If what he saw happening was her power, he'd have to say she was, indeed, the Goddess of Love.

Ryuugi looked up as the door opened and in walked Minako. He smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey."

His grandfather now turned and looked at him. "Ryuugi?"

He looked at the old man and said, "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back."

"What?"

Minako looked over and Ryuugi turned. "You heard me. I'm leaving, and not coming back."

"But we--."

"There's no 'we' and there never was. There was just you for a very long time. I created Dungeon Dice Monsters, and I'm not about to stay here for the rest of my life."

His grandfather's eyes started to narrow but before he could say anything, both Ryuugi and Minako were at the door. It locked quickly and the two turned back to look at him.

"I think not. I think you'll both stay here."

* * *

The two looked over and the old man glared at his grandson. "I will not have an ungrateful grandson, nor will I allow her to take you from me. I need you here! Ryuugi, you will stay here with me!"

Ryuugi and Minako moved back, Minako suddenly knowing that this was their test.

Well, at least Akunadin wasn't trying to be too harsh with them.

She flipped her Moon Mirror into her hand and threw it, "Take that!"

The old man ducked while Minako grabbed Ryuugi's hand and the two turned to run the other way, heading for the back door.

"Your tricks won't work on me, girl! You won't get away with my grandson!"

Ryuugi turned now, dice rolling into his hand easily and he threw them as well at his grandfather. "She can and she will!"

The dice hit their target and his grandfather stopped. "Ryuugi…you attack your own grandfather?"

"If you try to stop me from leaving, yes. I have important things to do, and you're holding me back with your want for vengeance. I will live my own life, away from you!"

His body omitted a glow and he pulled out a black die. "I'm not going to be controlled anymore!"

The die rolled towards him and then exploded as the two went for the door. Minako stopped suddenly as a metal barrier came up against them and the two turned back to the changed grandfather.

"You truly think…that you can defeat me!"

Ryuugi pulled out more die and tossed them, this time he grabbed Minako and they headed upstairs towards a window. When they looked out, though it was as if they were higher up then just one more story.

"Since when did we get up ten stories?" Ryuugi asked.

"Don't ask me, it's your house!"

"NANI? MY HOUSE DOESN'T HAVE TEN STORIES!"

"WELL IT HAS AN INSANE GRANDFATHER, AND HE'S YOURS!"

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!"

* * *

The two looked over as the grandfather, now looking like a demon from some old Japanese painting, came in. "You two think you can defeat me?"

"We can," Minako said, raising her hand, "and we will! Venus Eternal Power, Make-up!"

There was a flash of golden light, and with a smile there appeared Eternal Sailor Venus, her wings white while her outfit was gold with blue.

"We will defeat you, in the name of the Moon!" the two said at the same time.

Three die rolled into Ryuugi's hand and he tossed them at the demon-grandfather. Two were dodged as one hit and exploded while Venus clapped her hands together and lifted them up, taking them apart to create a heart shape out of gold roses. "Venus Heartfelt Revenge!"

The roses turned into a long chain with long thorns and it wrapped around the man, trapping him and hurting him even more.

"You…"

Eternal Sailor Venus and Ryuugi put their hands together and turned to the trapped demon.

"Shadow Power…"

"Venus Power…"

"Unite!" The gold power turned dark with some Shadows and the two glared at him before their hands flung out towards the demon. "Lovely Lucky Dice!"

The string of flowers turned into the different colored die that Ryuugi carried and now the demon was engulfed in light before two die and a yellow rose fell down where he had been.

Ryuugi looked over at Minako and smiled. "Well, that was easy."

"…Only you would think that was easy."

They walked back downstairs to find that the front door now had the Wedjet Eye and the symbol of the Moon on it. The two didn't hesitate, but instead walked right out and left that world behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outer Shadow--The Lonely and the Cursed**

_I don't want to be back here…onegai…let me go…_

_Onegai…I don't want to be the Messiah of Silence again…

* * *

_

Honda stood with a groan and rubbed his head, looking around before he saw Haruka and Michiru nearby, also getting up and looking at where a man with robes was walking towards them. As Honda stood as well he saw that the man was Shadii.

"Where's Setsuna?" Haruka demanded.

"I have been searching for her. We were separated shortly after coming here. Akunadin seems to have also taken Hotaru-chan as well."

Honda looked around and finally noticed it. "Um…weren't these buildings destroyed?"

The group looked around and Michiru blinked while Haruka cursed. "Kuso…Mugen Gaken…"

"Mugen Gaken?" Honda asked while Shadii also looked slightly confused

"That's the school where Professor Tomoe tried to bring down Master Pharaoh 90 on the world," Michiru said, "He tried to join our world with theirs. The only way to stop it last time…"

The two Outers paused and Honda looked over. "What? What stopped it last time?"

"Sailor Moon sacrificed herself," Haruka told him and Shadii, "and then Hotaru…Hotaru became Sailor Saturn…and she nearly destroyed the Earth."

The four looked around and Honda finally said, "So, where could Setsuna or Hotaru be?"

Shadii looked around and noticed the three buildings and their positions. "Meiou Building…Tenou Building…Kaiou Building…and at the hub of these three, Mugen Gaken. There's a reason for that, correct?"

The two remaining Outer Senshi looked over at the others and nodded. "We were watching over Mugen Gaken. From there was where the evil attacked, and from the tops where we tried to stop the destruction of our world."

Honda paused as he looked around and finally said, "Four buildings, four of us. I'd say the answer to what we have to do is simple."

"But then who's going after Hotaru? Not you--," Haruka started but Honda glared at her. "Why not? What if you can't get into Mugen but I can? You're building's clearly marked."

"He has a point, Haruka," Michiru said, "Maybe we must should listen to him."

Haruka looked at Michiru, then at Honda before sighing. "Fine. Now what?"

Shadii looked at the buildings. "I will take the Meiou one."

"Why you?"

"Is it not obvious?" There was a pause before he said, "Both I and Setsuna-san are lonely, and thus we deal with that together."

Honda sighed. "I was going to say something else, demo…"

"That's true," the two lovers in the Outers group said, forcing Shadii to cast the three a glare before heading for the Meiou building. Honda looked up at Mugen Gaken and then at the other two. "Good luck."

"Don't make it sound like we're about to play Go," Haruka said.

"She's not all that good at it. Shogi works much better for her," Michiru teased.

"Michiru…"

* * *

The Tenou building was quiet and seemed to have a wind rushing through it and rattling all the windows, trying to get out. She wondered briefly what happened to the wind which got out the door, or if they were all trying at the windows, not caring for doors because they thought it just lead to another hallway and not freedom.

She walked through to her room and opened the door, hearing the windows rattling even harder here. She cast a glare around at the windows.

"Silence."

The rattling stopped abruptly and Haruka walked over to open one. Wind rushed past her, seeming to feel like she was running or driving her car. She closed her eyes and searched for the point, for whatever it was that Akunadin wanted her to be tested on.

The rooftop…where her Space Sword had reacted and called forth Sailor Saturn.

She opened her eyes and looked over at the now-dark Mugen Gaken building. A small, worrying thought towards Honda and his lack of power crossed her mind, but then again she had thought that Sailor Moon was weak in many ways. She had proved her wrong and shown to be a good leader. Honda wasn't a leader, not like Atemu (she hated to admit) or even Kaiba, but he commanded some power. The three main Duelists, however, were the ones in charge. Honda was second in command, and would take up that mantle of leadership if he needed to.

Just like Haruka and Minako…

With a sigh she turned and headed up to the roof.

* * *

Michiru looked at all the leaking water, possibly from the multiple indoor pools which had littered her own building, and a few drops landed close enough to her lips that she could taste the salt water.

It made sense, she supposed, but she expected maybe some chlorine or something.

With a shrug she walked up the stairs and headed into her old room, seeing that it was flooded slightly and the water eagerly rushed past her and into the halls to empty out. She walked in, wading nearly at some points, to open a window and look over and see that Haruka's window was opening and a swirl of wind was forming outside of it. She was sure that at the bottom of her building was forming a large mass of salt water.

This would mean Haruka was heading for the roof, and Michiru should be there as well, facing where her lover was. She smiled briefly at the thoughts of how they met and how long they had been together, then headed upward, thinking.

Haruka probably was coming to terms with her slight dislike of the Three Duelists, as she had named Katsuya Jounouchi, Ouji Atemu and Kaiba Seto. Michiru had to admit it was true, as the rest of the group was not as close nor as good as these three. While Atemu was the strongest, holding control over the three Egyptian Gods, Kaiba also had held one Egyptian God and currently was in charge of the strongest Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. His brother and the sister of one person he seemed to enjoy taunting also held a Blue Eyes, but his seemed to be in charge. The last was Katsuya Jounouchi, who dealt with luck and charging in to battle, held the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the second-strongest Dragon.

The way they were as Duelists seemed to dictate how they were in fighting as well. Atemu was strong and so was Kaiba, but between the two, Atemu was stronger. Jounouchi was their second in command, the one who could fight either but not win, but at least he gave them a slight fight as well.

Hoping her feelings were right, Michiru headed up to the top of the tower.

* * *

Shadii had to admit that he had heard a few songs during his time, but never had one really gotten stuck in his head. The one playing almost too quietly to really be heard was what drew him towards one of the rooms upstairs.

"_He needs me he needs me he needs me he needs me…_"

Sadly, that song was getting stuck in his head now.

Not that he minded too much. It seemed like a rather nice song.

He looked over and began to realize that there was something about the building. All over were clocks, and all of them seemed frozen at the time they had gone into the museum. The clocks were of varying types, from the most advanced digital to a simple sun disk, and even that had the shadow stopped.

Was all of Time frozen inside of this building?

He walked up to where the song now seemed to be skipping in the room, as if starting to stop as well, becoming frozen in this place as well.

He walked in and saw Setsuna sitting down, looking out the window. The tall Time Staff was nearby and wasn't glowing, so it wasn't her.

"Were there any taboos for the Millennium Items?" she asked. He paused and finally nodded. "There were some. We were to use them only in service to the Pharaoh. After his death, we were to use them only to help him regain his memories, or to find one who was to have it. Marik and Isis-san's family believed that they were to guard not only the Memory of the Pharaoh but also to protect his tomb and the two Millennium Items given to them. The Millennium Ring was only to be found if we need to revive the Pharaoh, however even lost it is drawn to certain people. The Puzzle…well, it is the Puzzle."

"I have…had…three Taboos placed upon me. I was not to leave my station at the gate of Time…I was not to allow any to pass through the gate of Time, and I was not to stop Time. If I did the last offence, I would die."

"Did you ever do one of the offences?"

"I broke all three, and was revived. But now…I cannot say. Time has stopped here."

"Then restart it." Setsuna looked at him and he walked forward, "Are you not the Goddess of Time? If you can stop time, if you have that power even if it is forbidden, can you not also start time?"

"Our powers are gone."

"Then we will find them again, will we not?" Shadii held out his hand. "Come, let us find that power you lost, so time can continue and so we can save Hotaru."

Setsuna finally nodded and took his hand, the Time Staff disappearing and the two headed up for the top of the building.

* * *

Honda raced through the whole place. When he said he would take this building, maybe they should've said something about the demons which seemed to inhabit the whole of the place. He had run into five or so already, and had been running since then.

_So this is what Jounouchi felt like when he was being attacked by the zombie-professor_, Honda thought briefly as he remembered when Jounouchi had told him about that night and the odd events. While now they knew it had been Shadii who had caused that, Honda had to admit he didn't like these odds.

He finally turned and went to hit one. Something inside of him seemed to be triggered and the monster was thrown back. For a second he blinked before what looked like a long bow appeared before him, styled like some of those old Egyptian ones he had seen in the exhibit.

_Okay…hell, why not?_ he grabbed the bow and pulled it back, conscious of the fact that he had no arrows but somehow knowing he didn't need one.

His body's inner power pulsed, and he aimed before releasing. Two monsters went down.

* * *

"_You're pretty good," the man said, his eyes strange along with his hair and his outfit speaking of being higher in the Guard then he was._

"_Thank you."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Honda."_

"_Ah…well, I am Sergeant Jono."_

"_As I hear, soon to be Captain of the Guard Jono."_

_Jono gave him a roguish smile. "Indeed. I need a few good men behind me, though. You're good with a sword and such, I know, and my ranged combat was never good. We need someone like you as my second in command."_

_He couldn't believe it and nearly dropped his bow._

"_What do you say?"

* * *

_

"HOTARU-CHAN!"

The door burst open and Hotaru looked up to see Honda standing in the doorway, an Egyptian-style bow in his hand but no arrows that he could see.

Professor Tomoe glared and then threw out a ball of energy, meant to take out someone's hoste. Hotaru gasped but Honda dodged it easily and pulled back the empty bow string to send something that had to be an energy arrow instead at Professor Tomoe.

"Honda-san!" she said as the energy arrow caused a good deal of damage and allowed him to reach over where she was strapped down in a chair. "You have to get out of here. He…I…"

"Don't care," he muttered, "Yugi-chan has two selves and I didn't care. Come on, we're getting out of here."

"NO! My daughter…Hotaru! Give me back my Hotaru-chan!"

The two raced out of the room and up the stairs towards the top of the building.

_Why is he saving me?_

Hotaru stumbled and Honda picked her up, carrying her up the stairs she knew she wouldn't have been able to go up on her own.

_I am…_

He couldn't protect himself if he was carrying her but he did anyway and he was caring for her, not in the same way that Haruka or Michiru did, or even Setsuna.

_I was…_

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

_Why are you saving me?_

They came out into the top of the tower.

The sky was dark and Honda blinked. "What's up with this?"

"It happened before," Hotaru said quietly, "Honda-san, I'm so sorry I got you into this…"

"Hotaru-chan, I chose to come this way," he said, smiling at her and causing her to blush slightly. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

She finally nodded and he placed her down, looking to the door. "So now what?"

"We have to stop this darkness," she said, "demo…"

"You don't have any power and neither do the others. Hell, I didn't either, now I do. Believe that you have it, and maybe it'll come to you."

Hotaru looked over at him then at the three other buildings. On top of each was the three who were her adopted parents, and one had Shadii as well. Honda looked over at the door and saw it being pushed against by a force from behind.

"I think we should hurry."

Hotaru looked over at the door and then at the others before lowering her head.

Honda moved over and put a hand on her shoulder before leaning in to whisper, "You are not a Messiah of Silence. You are Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. You can do what no other can, and must be strong to do it. You are strong, Tomoe Hotaru. You are a strong girl, and you can do this. We're all here for you."

Shadii looked over at Setsuna and then back to the middle building of Mugen Gaken. "Are you sure about this, Setsuna?"

"As sure as I can be," she said, "whatever happens, happens Shadii. I am going to accept it, but we cannot allow Yugi to be held by Akunadin, nor for him to win. We shall defeat him."

Shadii smiled and nodded before holding up the Millennium Scales and then the Millennium Ankh. Both glowed with power and filled the area with Shadows before Setsuna raised up her own hand. "Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!"

Haruka felt the wind rush past her and looked out to see the shadows of both Shadii and Setsuna's power joining and flowing from the Meiou building. On the next building, Michiru was looking over, the Kaiou building flooding slowly with what had to be sea water.

_Our powers are flowing all around us._ She turned to face the Mugen Gaken building and then saw Hotaru and Honda standing there, Hotaru's glow purple.

Her power couldn't be released until theirs was, and she would let that happen. She would allow her adopted daughter to find that inner power.

"Uranus Eternal Power, Make-up!" she yelled as, from the next building, she saw Michiru's hand go up as well.

"Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!"

The power flowed around them, the wind gather to surround her and the ground underneath exploding before she finally saw her new self, her outfit much like the one before, the only addition being white wings. The water had cleared to show Michiru in much the same outfit as before, also with white wings. They turned to where Setsuna, now Eternal Sailor Pluto, looked over and she lifted up the Time Staff. Eternal Sailor Uranus lifted up her own Talisman, the Space Sword, and saw Eternal Sailor Neptune holding up the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Rising Space Currents!"

"Melodious Tidal Wave!"

"Garnet Gem, Time's Ally!"

The powers focused and moved towards Hotaru, flowing around her and her power suddenly exploding. Honda shielded his eyes as he saw her appear.

Unlike their uniforms, hers looked like when she had first appeared before them, only black wings were on her back. She opened her eyes and raised up the Silence Glaive.

"Silence Final Dance--Rebirth!" she seemed to do a practice dance with the glaive as the power gathered and then struck.

The world here exploded in shadows and light.

Honda opened his eyes and looked over to see Hotaru standing nearby, still in her Eternal Sailor Saturn outfit. He wore something more like that of an Egyptian outfit from old times, though he wasn't sure when he put it on. Maybe when he felt his own Shadow powers go out to stop himself from being hurt in case her power was destructive.

"You okay?" he asked her. She smiled at him, now looking her age.

"I'm fine, arigato, Honda-san."

He smiled back at her and then realized they were on the ground, the others slowly getting up around him. The buildings were gone, and all they saw was a door with the strange eye that appeared on Yugi's eye when he used to change between Yugi and Atemu. Above it was the four symbols belonging to the Outer Senshi.

"It appears we have an exit," Shadii said.

"You like to point out the obvious," Sailor Uranus pointed out. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn gave her a look that said 'behave' and the group walked over to open the door and walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Millennium Shadow--Trust In**

He moved slowly in the shadows, the purple outfit which he wore not cumbersome and luckily not making any sound. If he was lucky he could at least see where _he _was being hidden.

"master," a whisper came from behind him, and he turned briefly to see that she was behind him.

"master, is this wise?"

"we must find him, so we may best see how to rescue him."

"demo…akunadin…"

The one now known as Black Magician looked at Black Magician Girl and sighed. "I do not care. I must save him. He is…beloved of our pharaoh, I cannot allow him to be hurt."

Black Magician Girl nodded and then looked back at the shadows from where they had come from. The others were there somewhere, entering the maze of the Millennium Puzzle, and she whispered back to him, "I'll lead them as far as I can, Master, I promise."

He nodded and paused briefly, thinking of if he should stop her and give her a kiss for good luck. The magic he taught her--it wasn't complete and his untimely death in the past, protecting the Pharaoh whom he served, had caused him to not be able to speak what he had felt.

He pushed those thoughts aside and began to once more sneak into the darkness, hoping to see him.

He paused after going ahead a few steps and seeing a small opening. He knelt down to see Akunadin in his human form, and nearby Pegasus, the other one who had owned the Millennium Eye but had used it for evil, as Akunadin had ended up doing. Tied to a cross-like object nearby was Mutou Yugi, the grandson and the one who had brought him back into this world by placing his faith and love into him. It was true, as he had once said, that he was like Maha Vailo, where if more items (or in his case people) were near him and believed in his ability, he would gain power, but he also considered him, the Black Magician, to be his favorite. He had brought him back to the Pharaoh, and thus he owed him for this.

And either way, Yugi didn't deserve this.

Akunadin glared at Pegasus. "So without the Millennium Eye, you still think you can beat Kaiba?"

"It's not that. I can confuse him, or at least send him away and bring back someone you once controlled."

"You mean Set."

Pegasus nodded. "The price is simple. The more he loses, the more he will lose his identity of the present, and revert to the past."

"What of you? In any Shadow Game, one must offer up either the same loss or something just as important."

"Of course, if I lose completely I'll have to return and never visit or come near the Shadow Realm again unless in a duel by someone else. Plus at least Kaiba will now be able to say he won against me in a fair fight."

The former priest turned and looked over at Yugi. "If you feel this will work, then do so. I do not care either way. My prize is here, and as long as I hold his 'aibou' he will have to worry about that and coming to rescue him. I will not lose to him again."

Pegasus smiled and nodded before heading off, disappearing into the shadows. Akunadin looked at Yugi and reached out, nearly touching the boy. Instead, he withdrew and smirked. "I will have my revenge…for myself, for my son. For everything. You are my tool, my way…to destroy the Pharaoh."

* * *

"Shadow Power!"

The blast smashed the imposter out of the way and beyond the darkness. Marik and Anzu looked over at the door and raced over to open it and walk past it, the Wedjet eye glowing as they went past and disappeared from that world.

Finding Anzu had been slightly difficult but he had done it. His main worry was now if Rishid had found his sister. He knew he had feelings for Anzu (and she seemed to not mind the fact that he had seen her almost naked once, possibly because she had been the one to do that) and now that had considered it, Rishid did have feeling for Isis too.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked.

"I'm trying to cope with the fact that someone I see as an older brother likes my onee-chan."

Anzu smiled and said, "Well, come on, maybe--."

The door nearby opened and out came Rishid and Isis.

The two walked over and Marik was the first to ask, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Marik-sama," Rishid told him.

"Rishid…it's just Marik. Onegai…I'm no lord. That's Atemu-sama."

Anzu looked around and finally asked the most obvious question. "Does anyone know where we are?"

As they walked out of the door, Jounouchi and Makoto nearly ran into Ryuugi and Minako, who also seemed to almost run into Ryou and Ami.

"Woah!" Jounouchi said, "watch out!"

"Gomen, Jounouchi-kun," Ryou said, "Have you seen Kaiba-kun and Rei-san?"

"We just got here," Makoto pointed out, "same as everyone else."

"Brings up the question of where 'here' is," Ryuugi said, looking at the maze which seemed to wind around them and go in directions which were almost impossible except in maybe a painting or something.

"Any suggestions?" Minako asked.

"We find Atemu and the others and get out of here after destroying Akunadin," Jounouchi said.

They all nodded and looked around.

"So…" Ryou asked, "Where do we start?"

* * *

"This is pointless," Kaiba said as they opened what felt like the umpteenth door to show an empty room.

"Everyone feels that way about a puzzle," Rei said, "but I'm starting to agree with you. I wonder how--."

She started for the next door only to have it open and have Ryou staring at her before turning back to where the others were. "I found Rei-san!"

"I guess we don't go that way," Kaiba said as the group filed out and looked around. Jounouchi sighed. "Kuso, this is confusing!"

"It's a wonder he remembered he was even from Egypt," Mako added in, looking around the place. "So now what?"

"We still need to find a way out of here, and I'm guessing we need to find Atemu and Yugi to do that," Ryuugi pointed out.

A door nearby opened and out of it came Sailor Set and Bakura.

"Oh, and them."

"Miss us that much?" Bakura sneered at Ryuugi. "We've been stuck in a small maze with a few 'old friends' after us." he looked over to Set, "I somehow don't think we're very loved."

"You weren't."

"Could we get back to the matter of finding our escorts out of here?" Mina asked with a sigh.

There was a sound of crying and the group turned.

"I guess that way," Rei said.

"What about the Outers and Honda," Bakura asked, "or do you want to leave them here like you were going to do to us?"

As if on cue, the Outers walked in and looked over at him. "You'd best keep your tongue in your mouth, Doroburo," Haruka said, "I might just cut it out."

"Ruka-chan…" Michiru tried to placate her lover and the other two Outers, plus Honda, rolled their eyes.

"_Help…_"

The group turned and then looked at each other before, as a group, they headed after the voice.

* * *

Atemu was lost, and hated that feeling. He had felt this before in his Puzzle, and disliked feeling it again especially with Yugi in danger.

He looked down the dark corridor and slowly, gently, sent out some of the Shadow power to see what might be down that way. He felt the power of the Senshi, a new power along with the others, and the power from the others, a Shadow power and some without the Millennium Items.

There was also another power, like a thread leading back to another thing. He moved down the corridor and paused, seeing if he knew what the thread lead to, or something to give him an idea as to the identity of the person who made it.

Then he felt it. The same feelings as he got whenever calling forth the Black Magician or the Black Magician Girl, though more the Black Magician Girl.

_Mana…_that was her name, before she died. Her ka had been Black Magician Girl. Therefore the holder of the Millennium Ring, or at least the holder before Bakura, was at the other end.

_Mana and Mahaado. They know…they know where Yugi is._

He broke into a run now, finding his way to where the powers were coming from and where the person who could lead him to Yugi would be.

_Yugi…I will not let you die again._

* * *

The group turned and then stopped suddenly as they saw themselves at the entrance to a large arena. A crowd of ghostly figures seemed to be around them everywhere and on the other side was…

"Pegasus…" Kaiba said with a good deal of venom. Ryou looked slightly worried and Bakura himself smirked.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy," the deposed 'Duelist King' said happily, "how nice to see you again. And you brought your friends, too? How nice!"

Rei looked ready to blast him with fire and Kaiba was close to doing the same. "Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"Oh, how rude!" Pegasus said with a smile, "But enough of that. The ones you seek are beyond me, so I suppose one of you should battle me. Oh, how about you, Kaiba-boy? I'm sure you're still sore about the last time."

Kaiba glared at Pegasus and Rei looked over at him. "Seto-kun…"  
"It's okay," he said, looking over at Pegasus. "What's the catch? With you there has to be."

Pegasus cast an almost evil-looking smile at him. "You'll find out as we play. Or do you want Jounouchi to play me? Really, I don't think he'll stand a chance."

"Ki-sama…" Jounouchi growled and Mako put a hand to his shoulder while Kaiba smirked. "Ie. I'll play you, and this time you won't stand a chance."

Pegasus smiled as Kaiba walked out to the dueling arena. The points were displayed in odd coloring near them and Pegasus said, "You realize this is a Shadow Game, right?"

"I guessed that," he said, "are we going to duel or not?"

"My, right to the point. Very well then, Kaiba-boy, I'll start." He pulled out the card and then smirked. "Well then, let's start off with a world of great mayhem and hurt for you, Kaiba-boy. That's right--Toon World!"

A gigantic book appeared and the group blinked while Kaiba said simply, "Don't tell me you're still using that idiotic card."

"Oh please, Kaiba-boy, you're only saying that because you're still sore that I beat you last time."

"Considering you have to lose a thousand life points for that card this time around, what exactly is our dear penalty game for this?"

The answer came from Ryou, who gasped as he looked down at the Millennium Eye. It was disappearing, and Pegasus, with a smile, lifted up the long hair which had hidden his left eye while the Eye was in there, and now hid the empty socket. Instead of just part of his face and maybe a hand covering his eye, there was nothing.

"The Millennium Eye is disappearing with me, who is the real holder. You, however, will disappear as your past self, Priest Set, takes your place. I wonder," he said with a smile as he pulled his monster card, "what will happen if you come home and don't know who Mokuba is…"

Jounouchi and Mako started forward but an invisible wall threw them both back.

"Oh, and no stopping it either. He has to defeat me on his own. So, for my first monster, I bring out Toon Gemini Elves. And then I play one magic card."

Kaiba looked down at his own hand and quickly a strategy was formed. "I play X-Head Cannon and put two face-down cards onto the field."  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Two face down cards! Whatever shall I do? I know, I'll play Card of Sanctity!" A bright light appeared above them and Pegasus smiled. "Isn't it pretty? This allows us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands, which is just what I need.

"Now, I'll play Cost Down, which--."

Rei and Kaiba both voiced their opinions of the ongoing commentary. "Do you ever shut up?"

Pegasus glared at Kaiba mainly as he said, "I know what that card means, you don't need to tell me. I'm not an amateur like you."

"I wouldn't give you that much credit, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said with a glare, before saying, "Now I summon Toon Dark Magician Girl."

"What is it with this guy and cartoons?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe he was unloved as a child," Hotaru said.

"Maybe he was just spoiled," Honda suggested.

"He simply likes cartoons…though they are rather annoying…" Shadii added in.

"He never grew up, that was what it was," Michiru said.

"Perhaps if he pulled out an anime or manga monster it would help him win," Setsuna added.

Pegasus sent the Outers and company a glare before turning back to the game, "Now, I'll attack with my Elves, and I think my target will be…oh, you."

The Toon Gemini Elves went up and then landed hard on Kaiba, causing him to nearly hit the table and he groaned. Rei looked ready to set fire to Pegasus' deck.

"But that's not all that my Elves' do. When they do damage to a player, they also can take one card randomly from his hand. Aren't cartoons today so violent?"

Kaiba didn't answer, blinking as he got up. Something about him seemed to shift and Minako started to turn towards where Bakura had been. "Hey, was that…wait, where'd they go?"

* * *

"This is idiotic."

"You want to wait for Kaiba to get done fighting that has-been?"

"I still think it's idiotic."

"Think what you want, you can even go back. I'm a thief and intend to steal away Akunadin's chance of winning."

Sailor Set paused and sighed. "I'm coming with you."

"I thought you said it was idiotic."

"It is, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you. Besides, you might need backup."

Bakura gave her a smile and finally said, "I don't think I will."

"I'm coming anyway."

There was a quick nod between them and nothing more was said.

_

* * *

_

_Where am I? What is going on?_

Kaiba pushed the foreign thoughts aside as Pegasus tried to take that opportunity to attack him with Dark Magician Girl.

"It must be true that the first thing to go with age is the mind, because you forgot about my two face-down cards. I activate Attack Guidance Armor!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I will. Attack Guidance Armor, attach to Toon Gemini Elves!" The group seemed to have noticed the disappearance of Bakura and--

_The thief is here? Where?_

--Kaiba fought for control, reminding himself that he was dueling and he couldn't make a mistake if he wanted to win and get past this has-been and at Akunadin.

_Akunadin is here as well?_

He also was wishing that other voice which now occupied his head would shut up with the questions. When the Elves had hit him, he had felt like part of himself was pulled away and another was being put into place. He disliked this feeling and was fighting to stay in control.

_If my strategy is going to work, though, I may have to give up more life points, meaning more of myself will be lost._

_And you are?_

Kaiba considered answering that as Pegasus brought back the two Elves and finally decided it wouldn't hurt.

_Kaiba Seto. Who are you?_

_Priest Set, of the Pharaoh's court. I have more questions._

_Can they wait? It's kinda important that I finish off this guy._

_By all means, but I expect answers._

_So would I._

Kaiba decided to not mention the fact that he was probably Set's new incarnate, if anything the spirit would figure that out for himself. A brief wonder as to if Yugi or Atemu went through this crossed his mind, but he had a duel to win and it only stayed as a minor question to ask when they got out of this mess.

Pegasus played 'Ultimate Offering' and brought up the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (a card which Kaiba would give a lot to tear up) and then used up five hundred life points to summon Toon Summoned Skull.

Pegasus didn't attack, and Kaiba considered that his big mistake. "I'm playing Dark Core. By discarding one card from my hand I can remove any monster from the game."

"I see…well, I suppose this is the end of the Blue Eyes…"

"Not quite, because I'm discarding Y-Dragon Head so I can remove my X-Head Cannon from the field."

"But that's your own card! What are you planning?"

The group outside looked only slightly worried and Kaiba guessed it was because they had seen Yugi and Atemu do so many moves that didn't seem to work at first but turn out alright that they were waiting for the outcome before they said anything.

"Now I activate the card 'Soul Release' and remove my Y-Dragon Head from the game. I now summon Z-Metal Tank to the field!"

"But that means…"

"I have one more card to play. I activate 'Return from a Different Dimension' and bring back the two I sent out before. But with these three on the board, they're not ordinary monsters. They combine, to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

Pegasus was sweating and Kaiba enjoyed this feeling, despite having to give up half of his life points and now he was seeing the spirit beside him, looking on in some wonder.

"Now I have enough fire-power to destroy the one card I want to, so if you still think you're going to win, I think you need to change your tune. Go, Dragon Cannon, destroy Toon World!"

There was a large blast of light, and he saw Pegasus disappear from his part of the stage. With a slight smirk, he muttered, "That's all, folks."

The rest of the group raced up to where he was leaving and Rei stopped short to look at the faint outline of the Priest Set, who was still there despite Pegasus having been defeated.

Kaiba looked over at the spirit and asked simply, "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

_I said I had questions._

The group looked around and Kaiba sighed. "We don't have time to answer them. Our friend is in danger and your Pharaoh is somewhere in this place."

_Pharaoh Atemu is here as well. I see._ The spirit seemed to disappear slightly and he looked down at that before looking back up to Kaiba, _Ensure that he comes out of this alive._

"I was planning on it."

* * *

Dark Magician had been planning on a way of getting to Yugi somehow, but that plan went out the window, so the saying went, when he saw the thief and a new girl with light blond (strawberry blond, it was called) and dark skin with blood-red eyes. She cast one more look at the thief and the past events made Dark Magician wonder why he was hiding. Perhaps Akunadin didn't have him employed? It would make some sense, he was sure, but still Dark Magician wasn't sure as to his purpose here.

"I see that Pegasus failed," Akunadin said, looking once more towards Yugi as the young boy finally started to stir. Whatever energy had been poured into him had caused him to be out for most of the time he was there, and so Dark Magician wasn't sure what would happen when Yugi awoke.

The former owner of the Millennium Eye glared as Yugi's eyes slowly opened up. "I see you decided to join the land of the living once more."

Yugi didn't speak for a second and Akunadin snorted. "No matter. Your friends will not be able to make it past the door, even with all their new powers. I will only allow the Pharaoh to enter, to face me for the right to take you back. And even if he does, there is no way he can reach you safely."

"…he will…" the voice was faint and everything in the room seemed to quiet, as if waiting to hear what Yugi had to say. "…figure it out…you won't win…"

Akunadin walked up, once more stopping just short of Yugi and then smiling before reaching out, once more nearly touching Yugi. "But I will. You see, he will think the trap is before you, or something he will do, and he is right. He can maybe figure out those traps, but not the one I set around you. He will not think that by doing what he wants to the most, it will destroy him. You, young man, are the key to his downfall.

"No," Akunadin moved his hand back and his face became demonic with glee. "You _are _his destruction. The one thing he loves shall destroy him, and you cannot stop it."

Yugi struggled weakly against the bonds as Akunadin turned. "As no one else can come through, no one else will be able to sacrifice themselves, and don't think that the ikizuishou can be summoned or used while you are in such a state. You may have escaped death once, like your Pharaoh, but this time it will take you or he. It is drooling over the prospect of taking either of your souls, and I fully intend to give them to it."

* * *

Atemu ran, his whole body sore and almost willing to stop but his mind and love for Yugi kept him going.

_Akunadin!_

He would find his love and he would kill Akunadin, this time ensure that he stayed dead so he couldn't hurt anyone else that Atemu cared for ever again.

He stopped at the doorway, breathing hard, and glared as the old priest turned and gave him a smile. "Ah, Pharaoh. How nice of you to join us."

Yugi looked up weakly and Atemu felt his blood boil. "Akuandin! Let him go, this is between you and me!"

Akunadin held out his hands as if to show Atemu that he had no weapons and then pointed to Yugi. "I knew you would come here for the boy, so I will tell you this much. I put a trap in this room, one designed to destroy you. Now, if you can find and survive the trap, then I will disappear from this world forever. If you don't, though…you and your love will be sent to the underworld without a guide, alone and lost and unable to see the way to any land. Of course, I will send the others in with you as well, but only after they see what becomes of you."

Atemu glared and looked around the room. A trap for him and his aibou?

Yugi was shifting slightly and lifted his head weakly, his purple eyes slightly dull. His mouth moved but Atemu was too far away to hear what it was he said and he couldn't read lips sadly.

With a slight glare to Akunadin, he walked in two steps and looked at the room more fully, keeping an eye on the former priest as he moved around and began to move towards Yugi. He caught sight of two small holes to either side of the room but he wasn't sure if anyone was inside or not and couldn't tell from any spot in the room.

"Do you give up, Pharaoh?"

"Ie," Atemu told him, "I will find it and we will walk out of here alive, Akunadin."

Akunadin smirked as Atemu moved closer to Yugi. "Really? How you do that should be…interesting."

* * *

"that damned fool," Bakura muttered, "can't he figure it out?"

"bakura…" Sabaku said, looking down as Atemu moved closer to Yugi and whatever trap was unluckily placed on him.

He looked over at Sabaku and she finally moved to kiss him. "whatever it is…be careful."

They finished the kiss and Bakura gave her a smirk. "see you on the other side, then."

With Atemu coming closer to Yugi, Bakura paused and Sabaku was ready to henshin and give him the time needed. They looked across and for a second the eyes of the Black Magician and the former thief met before, just as Atemu was going to get at Yugi, Bakura moved.

Akunadin's look of surprise was worth it right before Sabaku jumped down, "Set Galactica Power, Make-up!"

The Black Magician also jumped down and threw a spell at Akunadin, tossing him back as the group came up to the archway that Atemu had entered in just as Bakura grabbed for Yugi.

Pain coursed through him, the dark energy that Akunadin had put around Yugi hitting him instead of the intended target while Sailor Set looked over and then back at Akunadin. "Galactica Fourteen Knives of Hate!" of all the time they had spent together, that was the first time he had heard her use that attack, and he knew it would be the last.

"Bakura!" Atemu yelled, somehow worried for the former thief who had set about to destroy his dynasty, but Bakura wasn't listening to what that inner voice told him about it.

_Sorry, but I'm going to do one thing right in my lifetime. _

He freed Yugi and all but tossed the boy into Atemu's arms, the energy now destroying him as he heard the others come up and gasp. My, they had perfect timing.

Akuandin turned and glared. "No! This was my victory! Mine!"

"Sacrificial Burst Stream!"

"Wraith of Lightning!"

The two powers from Sailor Mars, Kaiba, Jounouchi and Sailor Jupiter opened up the door a little wider and cut off the energy that would've kept them out, allowing the others to come in and attack as well.

"Lovely Lucky Dice!"

"Rising Space Currents!"

"Melodious Tidal Wave!"

"Garnet Gem, Time's Ally!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Bakura looked over at Ryou and put a hand painfully on the Millennium Ring. "Well, I don't need you anymore, so…"

The Ring glowed and suddenly appeared on Ryou. He blinked briefly before he and Sailor Mercury joined in with the last attack needed. "Melody of the Mind!"

With that Akunadin was sent back and slowly began to change. Yugi and Atemu, who had yet to attack, both stood, though Atemu looked worried about his love, and the glow of the ikizuishou appeared before the sword that had been threatening to appear when Akunadin first attack now fully appeared and Yugi grabbed it, his clothing changing with Atemu's to look like that of two Pharaohs. Atemu walked up, the Millennium Puzzle glowing before both pointed to Akunadin, "Be gone!"

_No catchy name for that attack? _

The light of the two attacks joined and completely engulfed Akunadin and Bakura knew that he would no longer be a threat.

The group gathered around Bakura instead and Sailor Set knelt beside him. "Of all the times to be a hero…"

Bakura smirked at her softly and said, "Don't bother to try and resurrect me. I know my time as well as anyone does."

"Bakura…" Yugi said, and the thief looked at him. "Don't start. I'm not that great."

"You did redeem yourself, Bakura," Atemu said, "that should count."

"I only did it because both of us," he motioned to Sailor Set, "know what might happen should we stay longer in this world. I would get greedy or she would not be able to complete her redemption because of how I am. I wasn't fully converted, you know. I still wanted the Millennium Items." The group looked over at him with some surprise as he began to fade and Sailor Set looked down. "Bakura…"

He grinned at her and said, "It was fun while we were together…"

She was about to say more but then stopped, looking up in surprise at the ghostly figure who had appeared and now walked up to where Bakura was fading. Her hair was not as wild as Yugi's or Atemu's, but some of it seemed to have the same qualities. She wore an outfit much like Sailor Set's own, but her colors were more of those that Atemu could associate with the dead and the practices of it.

"Osiris…" Sailor Set whispered, looking at her with tears clouding her eyes. "But…you're…"

"_Dead, as is Bakura the Thief King. His actions in the past as well as the present say he should be punished, but his sacrifice for the beloved of the Great Pharaoh Atemu weighs the scale even._"

Sailor Set blinked. "What does that mean?"

Osiris smiled at her then moved before putting her transparent arms around Sailor Set and causing the unshed tears to now fall. Sailor Set tried to hug her but only found air before Osiris continued. "_He will be waiting for you, for I won't judge him and then you, but both of you at the same time. In the meantime, sister, I will await for you in my throne, with the other Dead Senshi of Khemet._"

She disappeared, along with Bakura, and Sailor Set was left sitting, tears coming down her face, as the room disappeared and the group was sent out of the Shadow Realm.

**Passing of the Shadow **

Yugi's concern for Sailor Set was obvious, and he walked up to her, kneeling. "Sabaku?"

She looked at him and smiled. "it was his choice, as it was mine, Yugi. Don't be sad for me."

She stood and changed back into her normal clothing before looking around. They were back in the museum and only missing the now-dead Bakura as well as the Millennium Eye.

Atemu looked up to the stone tablet and sighed. "It's only the writing of a memory, now. Akunadin is gone forever."

"I still wish we could've done something for Bakura…" Anzu said while Ryuugi said, "Well, he said to not worry about him, and that Osiris lady said that she was going to wait until Sabaku di--wait, what did you guys see that made you both so sure you'd die?"

Sabaku looked at him and the rest before saying, "I am part of the Galactica, and so I've gained a lot of enemies. If my death means they will leave everyone else alone, I accept that. As well, both I and Bakura have our ka be influence by evil, so if another evil were to attack, they might choose us to go through as a way to get close to Atemu or one of you. So we promised that if we had a way to redeem ourselves, even if it meant death, that we would do so and save you." She gave him a small smile. "We are not well-liked, nor are we the best for this group. I only ask that when _my _time comes none of you cry over me until _after _I'm dead. I'd rather not leave with that on my conscious."

"You shouldn't say those things, Sabaku," Atemu said, gaining her attention. "I and Bakura had our differences and disliked each other a great deal, but that does not meant I will not miss him completely. He was…a challenge, though not as much as Kaiba is, but still one."

"And he was kinda my friend," Ryou pointed out. "I'll miss him, if only because through him I gained more understanding of things I didn't know about."

Sabaku looked at everyone and finally gave a genuine smile. "Domo arigato, minna-san…"

* * *

"Nii-sama, there's someone on the computer wanting to talk to you."

Kaiba looked up as he and Rei entered back into the Kaiba mansion, seeing Mokuba had come back from the school trip and was obviously in a good mood. Kaiba blinked only briefly before going over and hitting the button to see who it was.

"Konnochiwa, Seto-otoutou, Mokuba-otoutou."

"…nii-sama, who's that?"

Kaiba felt another headache coming on. "It's a long story…"

Rei moved over, smiling at the face of Noa. "Konnochiwa, Noa-chan. How're you?"

"I'm doing good, Rei-mama, I found my way into here and was wondering if I could stay and help out! Can I, Seto-otoutou? Please?"

Kaiba wondered which one of the gods had decided that this would be amusing and decided that if he gained enough power he would have to hurt them severely.

"Nii-sama, why is he calling us 'otoutou'? I thought you were my only nii-sama…"

Rei looked at Kaiba then back to Noa. "I'm sure you can, but you shouldn't bother Kaiba so much, he does have to make sure the company is run smoothly."

Noa nodded enthusiastically. "I promise I'll take care of it. Right now I'm restricting myself to basic security and whatever else Seto-otoutou wants me in. I can also hook up to Mokuba-otoutou's computer and explain everything to him later, and help him with his homework."

"At least you can do that…" Kaiba muttered before sighing and checking the time. "Do that, and make sure to turn off the screen if Mokuba goes to sleep, it's getting around time for his bedtime."

Mokuba looked like he was ready to stay up but the look that both Rei and Kaiba shot him and Noa told them that staying up late, especially with school the next day, wasn't going to be tolerated. Mokuba headed for his room and Noa disappeared from the screen while Kaiba and Rei went to their own shared room.

"I don't need two kids in my life."

"At least one is virtual…"

He looked over at her and then she walked up and hugged him closely. "Are you okay still?"

"…yes…"

"Liar."

He sighed and looked away before she moved and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I saw them and I don't care. Seto-kun…I love you anyway."

Those were the words he needed to hear, he guessed, because he turned and all else was forgotten, the two falling onto the bed as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

Atemu once more lay with Yugi in his arms, but this time things were quite different. He was content now, the threat that had been handing over them gone and now all he worried about was Sabaku, but she had said to not worry so he didn't unless he had time to think.

When they had gotten back, Yugi had not given him that time to think.

Now he had it and he decided to not think about Sabaku and her death-wish, or Bakura and his way of redeeming himself.

_Thank you for giving me back Yugi. _

Yugi stirred against him and Atemu smiled slightly before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful dream. They were all safe and now everyone began to get further along in their relationships and lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Passing of the Shadow**

Mai felt herself slowly come back into consciousness before she began to wonder what had just happened. A few hours ago, she had been on the bike, heading away from the mistake that had been Varon. She had met him at the Minako concert, and had left with him after taking on Marik and losing, almost falling into the Shadow Realm before the others had come back and saved her.

Then she had left, feeling more alone then before. Varon, at least, wasn't like them. He didn't deal with the supernatural, or people who took other's souls...

She had thought.

He had all but dragged her before a man named Dartz, who had tried to warp her memories of the others. She knew her memories enough, and one psycho messing with them was enough for a lifetime!

But then there had been the attack by the Senshi and others, to stop Dartz plan of resurrecting a demon called Leviathan. During the struggle, Varon had tried to drag her off, proclaiming his love of her, and that if she helped them then they could be together while Leviathan destroyed the Earth.

Mai had hit him and then, stealing a bike, headed away from the place only to find herself on an island and nowhere else to run.

_Then what...that woman...the fight!_

Her ride away from Varon had dropped her into the middle of an intense battle between two people, a man with a hawk-mask and a long spear, and a woman with odd bracelets that she recognized as the woman Sailor Set, who had helped them in the concert. Sailor Set was winning, and seemed intent on finding a reason to leave whatever duel they were in.

Then an explosion had rocked the island, and Mai had fallen off towards dangerous rocks, screaming as she did and seeing the strawberry blond turn her attention towards her...

Then pain and darkness...

"Oh good," a weak voice said from nearby, "you're awake."

Mai turned at the voice and saw that the person was none other then her savior, her suit torn and in need of repair, and one thing missing...

Mai moved over to her and noticed her eyes slowly starting to close. "What happened? Tell me! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Sailor Set told her, "they defeated the evil in Dartz and stopped the rise of Leviathan. Everyone is fine. They were heading back to Domino and Tokyo, last I saw..."

Mai now looked around the surroundings, noticing an odd littering of her cards all over, most of them now devoid of pictures.

"What happened to my cards?"

"I had to save your life," Sailor Set told her, "You nearly died while I was heading back here, being chased by that idiot." She snorted, though quietly, "Horus. To think that my sisters would give birth to such a child..."

"Wait, what?" Mai recalled some of the Egyptian legend of Set and Horus, so she could understand the woman's slight contempt, at least. "But then..." she looked down to her hands and now saw two small bracelets, one with a green gem and one with a purple one, adorning her wrists. She blinked at that and Sailor Set told her, "The only way I could save you was to make you an Animate, one of the false Senshi who had worked for Galaxia. In order to gain what power I could, I had to ask your cards to help me. All of them are within the bracelets, giving you power to live and protect...or destroy. It doesn't matter, I suppose."

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'? You gave me this, and—wait...you said that for me to survive...what if...what if I take off the bracelets?"

"You'll die," she told her, "They're bonded to you. I had to use some of my own power to do it, too...so I guess you should count that as a type of curse. I'm sure others would."

The fullness of what she was saying sunk in and Mai blinked at the woman, noticing that she was fading, slowly turning to dust.

"No. Wait! I have questions, I mean...WHY? Why me?"

"Because if I didn't," Sailor Set gave a small smile as her body continued to fade, crumbling to nothing, "Jounouchi, Shizuka, and Makoto would be sad. They came by while you were asleep and saw. They gave me some energy, enough to tell you what I could. They said you're welcome to Tokyo or Domino whenever you want. You aren't an Animate to them...you're a Senshi-Duelist. A new type of Senshi, because the bracelets are part of the Shadows, and because your cards, your monsters, gave their souls to help you. They are within...you can summon them to help you fight."

There was the sound of someone trying to break in and Sailor Set finally smiled, her eyes going glassy and losing what little life was within them. "I'm glad, though...I'm glad I found the person who allowed me to go to the Afterlife. Now...now I have saved a life. Now I can be with my thief, and my sister..."

Just as the door burst open, the woman known as Sailor Set breathed her last breath in this world, and Mai watched her eyes close, the last sight before she disappeared forever.

By the time that the Horus Knight appeared, all there was in the room were some blank pieces of paper, an open window, and a note, written in the language of Khemet and addressed to him.

He picked it up and slowly read the entirety of it before looking at a small pile of dust on the floor. He looked back to the note, then to the dust, before walking over and kicking it, scattering the ashes so they were invisible.

"I do not care for your lies," he said simply, "I am now the ruler, and you are nothing more then a scattered pile of dust...as you should've been years before."

With that, he disappeared from this world, never to return.

* * *

"WHAT?" Jounouchi looked over at Mai as she told the group the news, "I guess that's a good thing...for her..." 

Atemu sighed. "She wanted it. She had been depressed ever since Bakura died, and with the arrival of Horus, that only added to her problems."

Mai snorted. "Well, the guy's gone, I know that much, and good riddance to it." She paused before continuing, "She said that I could stay here."

Yugi smiled the grin that seemed light up his face and make him all the more cute, "Of course! We have no objections to it; you're our friend!"

"And a good duelist," Kaiba put in, "We need more of those. The fact that the Orichalcos was trying to destroy the world where monsters come from, and that it proved to be such a hassle, just proves that Senshi and Duelists aren't enough. We need someone who can do both."

Mai looked at him then smiled. "I guess I have to stick around then, huh?"

"ALRIGHT!" Jounouchi said, hugging Mai and then running off, "I'll go tell Shizuka! She'll love this!"

Mai only had enough time to blink before Kaiba turned to say, "I have business in Tokyo anyway, so I'll tell the Senshi about what happened. I'm sure Rei or Makoto would be happy to help you get used to your new powers, or even be able to show you somewhere to test them out."

With that he left, leaving Mai along with Yugi and Atemu. She turned and smiled at them. It had only been a while, but she could tell that Yugi had grown taller, though Atemu was still taller by an inch or so. Both wore their respective Pendants, the Ikizuishou Pendant almost a mirror of the Millennium Pendant that Atemu wore. While her experience with one Millennium Item had not ended well, Mai always liked being around Atemu and Yugi, and now it seemed even more so with their items.

_Maybe it's because I'm a Senshi-Duelist, and because both of them are like it...though both are more Duelist then Knight._

There was a sudden yell from the hallway, then another, and the trio moved into it find Jounouchi and Kaiba squaring off, yelling at each other over something. Off to one side, looking embarrassed, was Mokuba and Shizuka. Both were blushing like crazy and both were silent as their brothers yelled out about...

"You keep your perverted brother away from my sister!"

"Perverted? She's the one who obviously started it, acting like--."  
"Finish that sentence and you're dead, Kaiba!"

"You think you can do it, mutt?"

"That's it!"

The two glared and Mai, working on instinct mainly, decided to get those two away from each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Two of her Harpies appeared, swooping down to pick up both men, who appeared indignant to the handling, and then moved them a good distance away.

"Mind explaining what happened, Shizuka?" Mai asked, her tone calmer now.

Both Shizuka and Mokuba exchanged a look, blushed, then looked down.

Atemu looked amused. Yugi blinked then, if possible, his eyes got wider before he turned red as well.

Mai sighed. Weren't these kids too young for anything that could cause the two older brothers to go at each other's throats?

...not that that wasn't normal...

Mai finally looked up to the disgruntled but calmer Duelists. "Ready to come down? If you promise to behave, I may even put away my Harpies."

The two Harpies looked down at their captives for a response before both nodded. Obviously not happy about letting their prey go, the two Harpies still descended and allowed them to touch ground before, with a small bow to Mai, disappeared.

Kaiba glared at Jounouchi, who returned the glare, before both walked away in opposite directions. The two younger siblings looked at each other, then at the backs of their brothers before heading after their respective elder sibling.

"I guess the world of Dueling is always going to be interesting," Mai said with a smile. She looked forward to her time here.

_I have a purpose now, and I have family now._

_I'm the first of my kind, but I will do what I can. I will not let Sailor Set's sacrifice go to waste, and I won't allow anyone to hurt those who will come under me._

* * *

During her ten years in Domino, Mai had heard only briefly of the Sacred Beasts. They had been discovered by some unknown man who had disappeared as quickly as the cards holding the Sacred Beasts had, and thus little was known about them. 

Except that they were extremely dangerous. Atemu had researched the legend and found that Set's son, while Pharaoh, had faced up against the three Sacred Beasts when he learned they were draining the souls of the _ka_ beings, as well as the people whom they lived within. The boy's name was unknown to her, of it was she didn't remember it properly only that he had risked a good deal, playing in multiple Shadow Games both to defeat the ones who had awoken the beasts and also to save the various members of his court. When he reached the beasts himself, he had used his own type of amulet, which had been given to him by a _ka _spirit, to help seal away the beasts into cursed tablets, and buried them deep in the Valley of the Kings.

But then they had been found, and some fool at Industrial Illusions turned them into cards.

Much the same tragedy that happened nearly 3000 years ago was about to repeat when they were sealed, beneath an unknown island, by someone. That someone had passed on seven Keys that would unlock the Beasts, and Kaiba, realizing the dangers, decided that the best thing for this was to post a watch of the best Duelists there were.

So he built his school for Dueling, Duel Academia, there, and got only the best Duelists to go in. Even if they were bottom of the barrel, he noted, most were just as good as Jounouchi at least, and considering Jounouchi's standing in the Dueling world as the third-best Duelist, it was at least a criteria to meet. Diversity was the key: even Jounouchi could beat someone with a good deck if he pulled the right card and knew how to use it, and that same principle went into the choosing of who would go to the school and who got kicked out.

But that was that. No one had tried to raise the Sacred Beast cards, and the God cards had been hidden, in case anyone got the idea of stealing them. Yugi had risen to attain the title of King of Games, while Atemu was gaining some power and slowly building up Domino into a new city...

_Our future, and the future of everyone, is happening. Crystal Tokyo is blossoming, and here, Domino is turning golden._

Mai smiled to herself.

_I'm glad...I'm glad I got to see this. Sailor Set...everyone, your lives were never in vain. Our future is ahead of us._

Below on the street, she saw a young boy with brown hair rushing by. "I'm late! That train made me late...and it's not good to be late if you're going to be the next King of Games!"

She blinked, then smiled. The worlds never changed, and for that, she was glad.


End file.
